La fin du trio
by Fecteau
Summary: Vous voulez savoir comment LE trio se dissout et pourquoi? Et bien lisez!
1. Chapter 1

Voici un one-shot de deux chapitres. Cette histoire devait faire partie d'une fic considérablement plus longue, mais puisqu'elle tarde à avancer... j'ai penser envoyer ce morceau pour faire patienter.  
Alors je vous souhaite, comme d'habitude:  
Bonne lecture!

**_

* * *

_**

**_La fin du trio_**

**_Chapitre 1_**

Elle s'était cloîtré dans la chambre de Ron depuis deux jours. Deux jours interminablement longs, broyant du noir, pleurant les larmes de tout son corps, exactement comme un an auparavant. Il y avait un an, jours pour jours, que Tonks et sa troupe étaient revenus du Maroc apportant avec eux une terrible nouvelle. Une dizaine de jeune Aurors en formation avaient accompagné Tonks pour une mission reconnaissance de cinq jour et Ron était l'un d'entre eux. Mais il n'était pas revenu avec les autres. Il avait quitté le campement une nuit pour aller faire une promenade, mais il n'était jamais revenu. La troupe l'avait cherché pendant des heures avant de retrouver sa baguette quelque part près du rocher Abyla. Quand ils revinrent porter la triste nouvelle, une équipe repartit immédiatement et ils le cherchèrent pendant deux mois entiers, mais rien… aucun signe, aucun espoir… Ils avaient donc cessé les recherches…

Les Weasley espérait toujours qu'il réapparaîtrait, comme ça, du jour au lendemain… mais ils attendaient depuis un an. L'espoir s'affaiblissait, de jours en jours, pour tout le monde.

Hermione avait besoin de lui, c'était la guerre, elle souffrait. Ginny, qui devait être celle qui était la plus optimiste, essayait de la consoler, mais rien n'y faisait. Hermione avait réellement perdu espoir de son retour. Elle avait perdu le lien qui l'attachait à lui à la seconde qu'il avait disparu. Quand Tonks était revenu, elle savait déjà qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à son amour. Elle le ressentait au plus profond d'elle, il n'était pas mort, il n'était juste plus _là_. Il était ailleurs sans moyen de retour. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne, se laissant remonté par l'espérance des autres, ne voulant pas les désillusionner. Il y eut un temps où elle s'était dit qu'elle avait tord et qu'il reviendrait, mais après une année d'attente, elle avait renoncé. Elle voyait bien des Mystères au département où elle travaillait au ministère, mais celui là, était bien sûr un qu'elle ne put résoudre, malgré ses recherches intenses sur la région de sa disparition…

Elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, puis se fermer, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Elle sentit seulement les bras masculins l'entourer et la serrer très fort. Elle se laissa faire, c'était son meilleur ami. Ils restèrent enlacé quelques temps, sans dire un mot, sans bouger.

Il était venu la consoler, ce n'était guerre la première fois. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi près l'un de l'autre. Elle savait que lui aussi souffrait de la disparition de son meilleur ami, de son frère, de son coéquipier. Durant leur première année d'étude en temps qu'Auror, les deux jeune hommes avaient été remarquable, en fait, il avait été plus que remarquable, ils avaient dépassé toute attente. Une équipe de fer, une équipe puissante. La mission au Maroc était leur première séparée… mais pas la dernière puisque depuis ce temps, Harry n'acceptait aucun autre équipier. Il travaillait seul, il travaillait dur. Ses pouvoirs s'étaient développés à une vitesse incontrôlable, il était devenu puissant, trop selon certain de ses supérieurs… mais apparemment pas assez pour lui.

Il avait beaucoup changé, mais pas seulement sur de sa puissance magique, mais aussi sur le plan émotionnel. Ses sentiments amoureux étaient confus ses derniers temps. Il aimait Ginny, cela ne faisait aucun doute, mais Hermione avait toujours prit une grande place dans son cœur. Plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, plus grande qu'il ne le voulait, plus grande qu'il ne le devrait… Il était plus proche d'elle, il n'y avait plus rien qui barrait cette approche. La barrière avait disparu en même temps qu'un certain rouquin…

La voir ainsi le rongeait, elle était si fragile. Il voulait tellement la protéger, de tout. De la guerre, il allait bientôt avoir assez de puissance pour terrasser Voldemort, mais pour la perte des gens qu'elle aime, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, seulement la consoler, être là pour elle, comme elle a souvent été là pour lui. Mais cette boule à l'estomac qu'il avait quand il était près d'elle le renversait. Il ne réfléchissait plus de la même manière, il était beaucoup plus irrationnel, et son côté impulsif qu'il essayait de contrôler reprenait le dessus.

Pourquoi c'était Ronald qu'elle avait choisit? C'est vrai qu'à l'époque il était déjà avec Ginny, mais il en avait quand même été affecté. C'était à ce moment qu'il c'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait. Il aimait deux femmes à la fois, une était sa petite amie, l'autre celle de son meilleur ami. Une accessible, l'autre pas. Il l'avait accepté et réussissait très bien à vivre avec, mais depuis la disparition de Ron… la situation était différente… il pouvait avoir l'inaccessible.

Le Terrier était vide, à part eux. Il pouvait enfin avoir ce qu'il désir. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, cachant son visage dans ses cheveux. Il dégagea une mèche et embrassa son cou si doux. Elle n'eut aucune réaction, il prit cela pour une invitation. Il glissa sa main jusqu'à sa cuisse tout en continua d'embrasser son cou. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Il avait envie d'elle, sachant qu'il y avait une jeune femme qu'il aimait énormément et qui l'aimait en retour, mais là c'était Hermione qu'il voulait.

Elle s'était retournée pour lui faire face, leur nez se frôlait, leurs yeux se liaient, il ne pouvait décrypter son regard, il était insondable. Il voulu parler, mais les lèvres d'Hermione l'en empêcha. Et il eut ce qu'il désirait…

Hermione avait l'esprit embrouillé, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait et ne se souciait donc pas des conséquences de ses actes… La seule chose en laquelle elle avait la certitude, c'était qu'elle en avait besoin.

Quand elle comprit ce qu'elle avait fait, il était trop tard. Le mal était fait! Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle repoussa violemment l'homme qui était toujours collé à elle et hâta de se rhabiller, cherchant ses vêtements dans le foutoir de la chambre. Elle pleurait de honte, elle se sentait sale, elle l'avait trahit. Elle avait trompé celui qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, elle s'était laissé touché par un autre que lui, elle avait touché un autre que lui. Et avec son meilleur ami…

" Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait Harry? sanglota-t-elle dans un demi murmure.

" Hermione… je… je suis… je suis désolé, finit-il par dire.

Il avait maintenant des remords, pas seulement parce qu'il avait lui aussi trompé son meilleur ami, mais bien parce qu'il avait aimé ça. Il commença à s'habiller, Hermione terminait de boutonner son chemisier quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

" Ron est…

Le sourie radieux qu'affichait la jeune Weasley s'estompa aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se sentait en plein milieu d'un cauchemar au moment où il est si atroce que le subconscient nous réveille, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. C'était réel! Les deux coupables étaient pétrifiés, chacun avait arrêté ces mouvements. Hermione au milieu de sa boutonnière et Harry en caleçon sur le lit, les deux pieds dans un pantalon. Elle savait ce qui c'était passé, non pas parce que ça sentait à plein nez la trahison, mais la vue de leur regard désolé qu'ils lui jetaient, lui informaient qu'elle avait été trompée.

" Ron est revenu… je voulais vous en informer, reprit-elle la voix saccadée en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de la rage qui l'envahissait.

Elle sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Harry s'habilla complètement et alla la rejoindre, mais il percuta une porte infranchissable, même pour lui.

" Ginny! Laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plait, implorait-il le front collé au bois de la porte.

Il n'avait aucune réponse depuis les vingt minutes qu'il était là. Il pouvait lui dire quoi? Il n'y avait aucune explication à faire, il savait qu'elle avait compris, il savait qu'elle ne le pardonnerait pas, il savait que c'était fini, mais il voulait toujours essayer.

La porte s'ouvrit et il trébucha à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ginny lui faisait face, le visage neutre, mais une telle colère, un tel dégoût au fond des yeux qu'il se sentit minuscule et vulnérable devant elle, et doublement coupable. C'est elle qui prit la parole en premier, sa voix douce avait disparu laissant place à un ton dure et amer.

" Je ne veux pas en parle maintenant, Ron est revenu et c'est tout ce qui est important pour le moment. Il va arriver dans environ une heure. Nous allons faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, comme si je n'avais rien vu. Après, tu t'en iras.

" Ginny… dit-il en lui prenant le visage.

Elle se dégagea rapidement et sans le regarder et ajouta :

" Et surtout, ne me touche plus _jamais_.

Elle passa à côté de lui et monta à la chambre de Ron. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne pouvait rien faire, elle était claire. Il devait partir. Il allait réessayer plus tard… mais la confiance était inexistante.

Ginny ouvrit la porte, Hermione était toujours au même endroit, elle n'avait pas bougé, son visage était toujours tourné vers la porte, déconfit, rempli de remord et d'angoisse.

" Ron arrive dans environ une heure. Prépares sa chambre, _changes les draps_ et prépares-toi. Nous allons faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, comme si je n'avais rien vu. Harry est prévenu.

" Ginny je…, essaya Hermione.

" Et surtout, ne me parles plus _jamais_.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers le salon pour accueillir son frère.

Hermione bougea enfin, elle s'écroula sur le lit. Elle avait mit fin à sa relation avec Ginny en couchant avec Harry, comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé? C'était pourtant une personne réfléchit et raisonnable en temps normal. Mais sur ce coup elle n'y avait pas du tout été. Elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir fait ça, s'en vouloir n'était pas vraiment le bon mot, elle se haïssait. La relation extraordinaire qu'elle avait avec Ginny était brisée à jamais, son couple avec Ron également et son amitié avec Harry sûrement. Elle ne pourra plus jamais les regarder en face. Faire comme si rien ne c'était passé… elle en sera incapable. Mais elle allait essayer, pour le bien de Ron. Avec tout le mal qu'elle venait de lui faire, elle lui devait au moins ça.

Elle obéit donc aux ordres de Ginny et mit la chambre de Ron dans un état le plus nickel possible.

* * *

Alors?  
Le chapitre suivant, la réaction de Ron...  
Pour ceux qui n'ont pas découvert où il était, il y aura quelques précision dans le prochain chapitre. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le deuxième chapitre.  
Bonne lecture!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 2_**

Il était enfin chez lui, pas que son séjour dans l'île perdu avait été désagréable, à certain moment oui, mais bon, il avait besoin des gens qu'il aime près du lui, il avait besoin de _celle_ qu'il aime près de lui. Douze jours sur l'île perdue lui avait appris plus qu'une année à Poudlard. Mais en quittant l'île, il s'était aperçu que le temps avait été autre pour le monde extérieur. Une année c'était écoulé depuis le moment de son entré sur l'île et sa sortie. Ce qui c'était passé pendant ses douze jours – l'année pour les autres – il n'avait droit de le divulgué, soumis sous un pacte de silence. S'il le trahissait, il y aurait d'horrible conséquence, la mort sans doute, et il n'avait aucune envie de mourir. Il avait vu tellement de choses extraordinaires, il avait tellement appris sur ce peuple perdu, qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ferait une énorme bêtise en rendant public leur existence. La civilisation engloutis ne voulait être trouvée, elle aimait mieux vivre isolé du monde extérieur, du peuple faible. Ils se croyaient plus intelligent, plus puissant du monde extérieur, qu'ils ne se feraient comprendre, et ils avaient raison… Ron en avait la certitude. Leur pouvoir était supérieur à ceux des sorciers, un enfant de cette cité pouvait terrasser Voldemort les yeux fermés, mais ce n'était pas leur guerre. Ils avaient une telle connaissance de l'ancienne magie, surpassant tout ce Ron avait pu imaginer.

Après avoir gagné la confiance du Grand Maître, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Dumbledore, il appris à utiliser et contrôler sa magie, sans utiliser sa baguette, il ne l'avait plus d'ailleurs. La fille du Grand Maître, l'avait beaucoup aidé pour ça, c'était même elle qui lui avait montrer le chemin de la sortie après avoir fait le pacte du silence. Il lui avait été reconnaissant. L'endroit était paradisiaque, agréable, envoûtant, mais il avait trop d'attache avec l'extérieur, il ne faisait pas partit de ce monde. Il voulait retourner chez lui. Elle avait consentit à le laisser partir.

Il avait réapparu où il avait disparu. Cherchant le village sorcier le plus près, il put contacter le ministère, et en moins de deux, il était de retour en Angleterre. Les gens du ministère lui posèrent d'innombrables questions, mais il feignît qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il s'était passé. Réponse insuffisante pour la plupart, mais il était de retour et en bonne santé, ils ont donc consentit à le laisser rentrer chez lui.

Le salon du terrier n'avait pas changé depuis son départ, en fait rien de matériel n'avait changé au terrier. Seulement l'atmosphère. Il s'en était aperçu à la seconde qu'il mit les pied dans la maison. C'était tendu… habituellement, c'est harmonieux, doux – sauf quand Molly est en colère – mais là, elle ne l'était pas. Elle pleurait encore son retour, le sourire fendu jusqu'au oreille, l'embrassant toutes les trente secondes… Le froid ne venait pas d'elle. Il venait des trois personnes assises éparpillées dans le salon. Hermione, Harry et Ginny. Hermione… il se jeta sur elle quand il la vit et il le sentit, il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé. Elle éclata en sanglot contre lui, le serrant le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent et elle fini par articulé :

" Je… suis… contente de te voir. Je me… suis si… si ennuyée.

Il savait qu'elle lui mentait, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'en discuter. Il la lâcha et se dirigea vers sa petite sœur qui avait le même visage de joie que sa mère, mais la même expression dans les yeux qu'Hermione. Il ne demanda pas ce qu'elle avait, elle aurait la même réponse qu'Hermione. Puis il se dirigea vers son ami, son frère, son coéquipier. Celui-ci également paraissait cacher quelque chose. Ses yeux émeraude le trahissaient. Il se tut encore une fois, serrant la main de son ami suivit d'une brève accolade.

Pendant le dîner de réjouissance, où toute la famille était réunit, il s'aperçu de certains détails inquiétant. Hermione n'adressa pas la parole, ni à Ginny, ni à Harry. Ginny n'adressa pas la parole à Harry, elle ne le regarda même pas. Et Harry ne faisait que de la regarder, et jeter des regards discrets à Hermione qui essayait de se concentrer sur son repas. Avant sa disparition, Harry et Ginny formaient un couple uni, amoureux. Harry était le meilleur ami d'Hermione et Ginny sa meilleure amie. Quelque chose avait changé en son absence, mais il paraissait être le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Quand la nuit fut venue, il monta dans sa chambre avec Hermione. Au départ il voulait lui parler de la situation qu'il avait remarquée, mais elle lui proposa quelque chose qu'il ne put refuser… Les discussions seront pour plus tard!

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla, Hermione était déjà partit à son travail au Département des Mystères. Il croyait qu'elle resterait avec lui aujourd'hui, mais non… pas d'Hermione. Il descendit à la cuisine où il trouva sa mère qui lui prépara un majestueux petit-déjeuner avant d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse faire quelques courses.

Suite à ce délicieux repas, il décida d'aller voler un peu, mais en arrivant dans le cadre de la porte arrière, il aperçu au fond de la cour, à plus de deux mètres l'un de l'autre, Ginny et Harry. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir. Ils se disputaient, voilà pourquoi leur distance la veille, ce dit-il. C'était très rare, mais cette dispute était violente, même plus violente que celles qu'il avait avec Hermione. Harry essayait de se rapprocher de Ginny en tendant un bras, mais elle recula. Il entendit un « _N'approche surtout pas!_ » Sa petite sœur était vraiment en colère, et une Weasley en colère, c'était terrifiant. Ron croyait qu'elle allait céder et sauter dans les bras de son amour comme elle le faisait toujours, mais non, elle continuait à lui crier dessus, à pleurer, mais Ron n'entendait pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle explosa soudainement, d'une fureur que Molly aurait du mal à égaler.

" C'est terminer Harry, va-t-en!

Harry baissa la tête, vaincu et se dirigea vers la maison tandis que Ginny repartait vers le fond du jardin, le visage entre les mains. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de Ron, ce dernier lui barra le chemin, le regard sévère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

" Que lui as-tu fait? l'accusa-t-il.

Harry n'osait pas le regarder, il savait qu'allait être son châtiment, il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus.

" Je l'ai trompé, souffla-t-il.

Comme il s'en attendait, il se retrouva face contre terre avec une terrible douleur à la mâchoire. Il se releva avec peine, un peu étourdit et évita toujours le regard de son ami.

" Je rentre au QG, dit-il.

" J'espère que ça en a valu la peine, lança Ron tandis que Harry montait les escaliers pour aller chercher le reste de ses valises.

" Oh! Oui! murmura-t-il.

Mais heureusement pour lui, Ron ne l'entendit pas. Il s'était précipité vers sa petite sœur. Elle s'était assise adossée à un chêne, les genoux sur la poitrine et le visage entre les mains. Elle était démolit par le chagrin, elle aimait Harry et il savait que Harry l'aimait. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça? Avec _elle_?

Il s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la berça pendant une bonne heure. Elle devait pleurer, faire évacuer la rage et la tristesse de son petit corps. Son meilleur ami avait blessé sa petite sœur, la princesse de la famille, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure avec les frères Weasley. Il n'avait ce qu'il méritait. Mais une question persistait, qui avait bien pu le faire déraper de la sorte?

Il y a un an, Harry aurait été incapable de faire une bêtise comme celle-là. Il voyait Ginny dans sa soupe, ne parlait d'elle, ne regardait qu'elle. Il n'avait été qu'absent qu'un an, que tout lui semblait différent: Dumbledore avait cédé sa place à McGonagall, Neville entrait en stage à Poudlard en Botanique, la femme de Malfoy était enceinte de trois mois – bordel un autre Malfoy - Bill et Fleur attendaient leur deuxième enfant, Fred avait enfin demandé à Alicia de l'épouser, Ginny et Harry s'étaient terminés et Hermione n'était plus la même. Tout ça était bien étrange…

" Gin, avec qui il… s'essaya-t-il.

Elle releva la tête brusquement et le regarda froidement.

" Tu n'as qu'à demander à ta _très_ _chère_ Hermione, elle est la mieux placé pour le savoir, s'exclama-t-elle.

" P… pourquoi Hermione? C'est elle qui les a surprit?

" T'es vraiment _idiot_ ou quoi? C'est _moi_ les a surprit… dans _ton_ lit.

Elle se leva et retrouva le chemin du Terrier en envoyant à plus d'une quinzaine de mètre tous les gnomes qu'elle croisait.

Il resta assit quelques instants, essayant de comprendre les dernières paroles de sa petite sœur. _Sa_ Hermione l'avait trompé… avec Harry… Il ne savait plus quoi penser… comment penser, il n'avait plus de cohérence, de logique, de sérénité, de contrôle… son tempérament impulsif le conduit droit au QG…

Il avait transplaner dans le hall d'entré et y trouva Maugrey et Lupin en grande conversation.

" Oh! Ron, ça fait plaisir de te… est-ce que ça va? demanda Lupin qui avait remarquer les traits dure de son ancien élève.

Ron ne porta pas attention à la question et se dirigea rapidement à la chambre de son _ancien_ meilleur ami. La porte s'ouvrit violemment sans qu'il n'y ait touché! Il se planta dans l'embrasure de la porte, les poings serrer, la colère apparaissant sur chaque trait de son visage, le sang qui battait à ses tympans l'empêchant d'entendre ce que Harry disait. Il devait essayer de s'excuser, d'expliquer, de dire quelque chose qui pourrait calmer Ron, mais rien ne pouvait faire baisser son taux élever d'agressivité. Il voulait détruire, anéantir l'homme qu'il avait devant lui.

Il se rua donc sur Harry, le martelant de coup de poings, de coups de pieds. Harry se débattait, mais Ron était plus grand, plus costaud et le corps à corps était sa spécialité. Il encaissa les excès du rouquin au visage, dans les côtes et l'abdomen… ses lunettes avait prit le champ au premier élan de Ron, Harry se retrouva également face contre terre, le souffle lui manqua à la deuxième impulsion, une épaule craqua à la troisième… La douleur qu'il avait au corps n'était rien. Pourtant elle pouvait dépasser celle causé par un Doloris. La souffrance qu'il vivait à l'intérieur était supérieure. Il avait eut tort, il le savait. Il avait fait la pire bêtise de sa vie, il le savait… Il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait, son meilleur ami qui était pour lui, un frère… il avait perdu la seule famille qu'il avait jamais eut. Il aura à dos une famille entière de rouquin, une mère déçue, choquée. Il les avait tous perdus, il le savait. C'était impardonnable…

Les larmes qu'il versait n'était pas de douleur physique, il y était habitué. Il avait honte, il avait des remords, pas seulement pour avoir trahit les deux personne qui contait le plus pour lui, mais pour avoir aimé ça. Si c'était à recommencer, il le referait, c'était comme s'il était parvenu à conquérir l'intouchable. Elle n'avait jamais été accessible pour lui, son cœur et son corps avaient toujours appartenu à Ron, même lorsqu'ils l'ignoraient tous les deux. Ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il avait du s'y résoudre. Mais après tant d'année, il la connaissait et il avait exploité sa souffrance, sa détresse… le manque de Ron. Dans un sens, il n'avait été qu'un lâche, un hypocrite, un salaud de première classe… mais… comment blâmer un homme amoureux?

Reprenant son courage à deux mains, il essayait encore de se défendre et sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Ron le lâcha. Il l'entendait encore lui crier des obscénités, mais il ne le touchait plus. Il ouvrit douloureusement les yeux et vit Ron, le visage défait par la douleur, les pleurs et la colère, se débattant frénétiquement des bras de Maugrey et Lupin. Harry murmura un dernier « _Je suis désolé… _» et il tomba évanouit. Les deux membres de l'Ordre réussirent à sortir Ron de la pièce refermant la porte derrière eux. Ils le jetèrent dans un coin du couloir et Maugrey sortit sa baguette. Lupin lui fit signe de la ranger quand il aperçut le jeune Auror fondre en larmes comme un bébé. Il essaya de s'approché de lui mais il le repoussa violemment et transplana. Ne pouvant plus rien faire, les deux hommes allèrent chercher Harry et l'emportèrent dans la salle de soins.

Ron s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, assit dans un coin de la chambre, dans la position la plus inconfortable possible, il fixa un point invisible. D'un coup de baguette, il fit les valises d'Hermione et mit Pattenrond, sans ménagement dans son panier de voyage. Il attendait, attendait quoi, il ne le savait pas. Il se disait qu'il aurait du rester dans la cité perdue, comme ça il n'aurait cette douleur au cœur, ce manque, ce vide, cette envie de ne plus être là… Il boirait du nectar de rose, mangerait des fruits interdits et se prélasserait dans les jardins verdoyants du temple de Poséidon. Et tout ça en compagnie de la belle Azenor. Il avait refusé de passé la nuit avec elle, parce qu'il aimait Hermione et qu'il refusait de la trompé, c'était une des raisons qui avait poussé Azenor à l'aider à quitter la cité. Mais Hermione ne s'en était pas gêné, elle, de le tromper avec Harry Potter… il ne s'était même pas défouler en allant taper dessus, il n'éprouvait pas moins de haine, de rage et de tristesse. Il n'avait plus rien à faire que de laisser passer le temps…

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et le trouva assit dans le coin, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'elle remarqua. Sur le lit, il y avait ses valises et Pattenrond dans son panier de voyage.

" Mais qu'est-ce que…

Elle regarda Ron qui avait à présent les yeux sur elle. Il avait une rage meurtrière dans son regard, son bleu clair, si doux et si calme, c'était transformé en mer agitée d'un bleu noir. Et elle comprit qu'il savait.

" Prends tes affaires et va-t-en, dit-il d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

" Ron, je vais t'expliquer…

Cette phrase le fit rire. Un rire sans conviction, un rire qui l'empêchait de pleurer, de crier, de se ruer sur elle comme il l'avait fait avec Harry. Elle allait lui expliquer, qu'est-ce qu'il y a à expliquer? La position qu'ils avaient prit et le temps que ça avait duré? Non, mais…

Il cessa de rire, la regarda avec un regard dément et se leva brusquement. Hermione fit quelques pas vers l'arrière, terrorisé. Elle avait cru qu'il allait la tuer. Il s'approcha dangereusement, gardant toujours cette folie dans les yeux, s'arrêta net devant elle, la dépassant de plusieurs centimètres. Il planta ses yeux, maintenant noirs, dans ceux d'Hermione.

" Je t'aimais Hermione, j'avais confiance en toi, dit-il d'une voix froide. J'était revenu que pour toi… Je te conseils de prendre tes affaires et de partir au plus vite, car tu pourrais recevoir le même traitement que j'ai réservé à ton amant Potter… Ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici…

Il passa à côté d'elle et sortit de la chambre. Elle l'entendit dévaler les escaliers et une porte claqua au rez-de-chaussée.

Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle l'aimait. L'air n'entrait plus dans ses poumons, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la supporte. Elle se laissa donc glisser contre le mur et le visage entre les mains. Elle pleura comme elle n'a jamais pleuré. Même à la disparition de Ron elle n'avait pas autant déversé de larmes, parce qu'il y avait toujours un espoir, faible soit-il, qu'il revienne… mais cette fois, il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Elle avait tout gâcher. Après avoir contrôlé ses sanglots, elle prit ses valises et Pattenrond et retourna chez ses parents.

Mme Weasley ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait dans sa maison. Dans la même journée, Harry et Hermione avaient fait leur valise et étaient partis. Ils n'avaient même pas prit la peine de l'avertir, de lui dire au revoir, de lui expliquer les raisons de leur départ subit. Même ses propres enfants ne voulaient rien lui dire. Elle sut seulement que les deux couples qui s'étaient formé trois ans auparavant étaient dissous. Elle sut également de la part de Lupin que Ron s'était battu avec Harry, sans trop comprendre les raisons. Comment tout ça avait bien pu leur arriver?

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que c'était la fin du trio. Quand Hermione croisait Harry dans les couloir du ministère, ils baissaient chacun la tête, quand elle croisait Ron, il l'ignorait complètement. Ce n'était pas plus rose dans le quartier des Aurors. Harry et Ron ne se parlaient pas plus. Ron refusait tout contacte, tout dialogue et surtout de faire équipe avec lui. Leur supérieur avait donc décidé de les mettre sur des quarts différents.

Seulement, ce que ses trois personnes isolées ne savaient pas, c'est qu'ils auraient à affronter un événement qui allait les unirent, pour une dernière fois.

* * *

Voilà!  
En attendant la fic complète... 


	3. Chapitre 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre... qui était attendu je crois...  
Vous devriez remercier _aiglus_ pour m'avoir donné le petit coup dans le derrière pour que je soumette ce chapitre, j'avoue que sans son e-mail, je ne l'aurais pas envoyer de sitôt. J'avais même pensé ne pas l'envoyer du tout... Mais bon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les deux précédents.  
Merci de vos reviews!  
Bonne Lecture!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapitre 3_**

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur séparation. Aucune communication avait été entamée entre les concernés. La guerre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts était à son apogée. Les Aurors travaillaient dur et longtemps, certain utilisaient des Retourneur de temps pour avoir suffisamment d'heures de sommeil! Un jeune Auror se distinguait tout particulièrement : Harry Potter. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis les derniers mois. Sa puissance magique était à son maximum, il contrôlait aussi bien la magie blanche que la magie noire. Il se promenait le visage neutre, les yeux menaçants et haineux, la baguette en toute occasion prête à l'attaque. Les enfants en avaient peur, les adultes n'osaient pas le contredire. Il prenait d'énormes risques, pas seulement pour sa propre vie, mais pour ceux qui risquait de le suivre, pour ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il y avait qu'une seul et unique personne qui avait encore un contrôle sur lui : Albus Dumbledore. Si le Survivant n'était pas seul et il était avec le mage blanc. Ils partaient des semaines entières sans donner d'explications et revenaient blessé, fatigué mais toujours plus ambitieux. Le fait d'avoir perdu les personnes les plus chers à son cœur l'avait rendu plus ténébreux. Il se donnait corps et âme dans son travail. L'ancien directeur était là pour le ramener sur terre.

Un autre Auror se différenciait du groupe. Un grand rouquin irritable et distrait, mais qui avait une force impressionnante. Les missions plus physiques étaient sa spécialité et sa capacité à faire de la magie sans sa baguette aidait beaucoup les choses. Son supérieur lui avait souvent demandé d'où il tenait un tel savoir, mais le rouquin ne pouvait lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas mourir! Si ce n'avait été de ses moments d'absence et de son tempérament violent et colérique, il aurait pu figurer sur le tableau des meilleures recrues. Mais l'ordre des Aurors n'aimait pas son tempérament. Comme Potter, Weasley bénéficiait d'une personne pour le remettre sur le droit chemin, il était là pour le calmer et le revivifier pendant ses moments d'égarements. Kingsley Shacklebolt avait été son mentor au cours de sa première année d'étude en tant qu'Auror et maintenant il était son supérieur et chef des Aurors, mais se gardait le privilège d'être son coéquipier.

Dans le coin le plus reculé du ministère, une femme prometteuse du Département des Mystères se donnait corps et âmes, comme Potter, dans son travail. S'en était presque malsain! Ses supérieurs lui avaient donné quelques semaines de congé quelques semaines plus tôt, la voyant faiblir à vu d'œil, mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est qu'elle travaillait autant chez elle que si elle était au bureau. Elle essayait d'oublier, comme les deux précédents, la façon brusque de la rupture du trio de Poudlard.

À Ste Mangouste, une stagiaire rousse s'efforçait de ne pas faire paraître la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Même si elle ne faisait pas partie du trio, elle y avait eut sa place quelques temps. Entre ses stages à l'hôpital et ses visites au QG pour soigner les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, c'est elle qui paraissait la plus forte. Elle ne pleurait pas, gardait sa bonne humeur et son sourire qui plaisait grandement à ses blessés. Mais au fond d'elle-même, s'étendait un gouffre qui engloutissait toute lumière que les gens autour d'elle pouvaient lui donner.

Dans toute cette misère, une mère s'inquiétait. Molly Weasley, une femme forte, essayait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de sortir deux de ses enfants du malheur qui les avait frappés. Un malheur qui pouvait paraître bien secondaire vu les massacres et les meurtres que faisait subir les Mangemorts, mais qui pour eux été leur fin. Molly savait parfaitement qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre séparé, qu'ils périssaient autant en étant en vie que s'ils étaient à l'agonie. Elle avait tant bien que mal tenté de résonner son plus jeune fils, de lui faire cracher le morceau, de le faire réconcilier avec ses deux meilleurs amis, mais elle n'eut qu'une colère insondable et quelques larmes. Sa fille, plus têtu que son fils, n'avait voulu rien dire également. Elle se doutait de ce qui s'était passé, elle ne voulait seulement pas y croire. En réalité, tous les Weasley avait en partie compris les évènements. Harry avait passé un sale quart d'heure avec les jumeaux, il n'avait pas seulement reçu de la bouse de dragon sur son bureau… Les liens qu'ils avaient créé pendant de longues années avaient été complètement rompues.

Halloween était finalement arrivée. Le vent était plus froid, la pluie plus abondante et les attaques plus cruelles. Le quartier des Aurors était pratiquement vide, chacun des auror étaient partis à une mission précise : protection à Poudlard, surveillance de quartier moldus où les jeunes bambins courraient de maisons en maisons pour avoir des friandises ou garde à Azkaban. Deux hommes restaient encore au quartier des Aurors. De nouvelles informations étaient arriver le matin même au sujet de l'emplacement précis de la planque des plus près partisans de Voldemort. L'informateur était inconnu et l'endroit isolé. Un château décrépi au milieu d'une forêt reculée au nord de l'Écosse. À l'arrivé des informations, Weasley avait voulu partir à l'instant, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, d'élaborer un plan d'attaque… il partait tête baissée. Seulement, son « ange gardien » l'avait convaincu de ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup aussi facilement. Parce que nécessairement, les plus fidèles de Voldemort n'était pas bien loin de leur maître, alors ce château était peut-être le logis du mage noir également. La conclusion fut qu'il ne pouvait partir sans en avoir informé la totalité des Aurors et que Potter et Dumbledore devaient faire partit de cette mission. Forcément, Ronald avait émit son mécontentement à son supérieur.

" Potter! Toujours lui, Monsieur-j'ai-survécu-alors-j'ai-tous-les-droits! Ça fait deux semaines qu'il est parti avec Dumbledore, on peut ce passer de lui!

" Justement non, Weasley! répliqua Kingsley. Si Tu-Sais-Qui est bien à cet endroit on va avoir besoin d'eux. Tu ne peux pas rivaliser contre lui, je ne peux pas, mais eux si! Alors arrête de remuer cette histoire et coopère un peu. Vous devriez refaire équipe…

" Jamais! s'exclama Ron en se levant brusquement. C'est quoi… tu veux te débarrasser de moi comme coéquipier? Je ne suis peut-être pas à la hauteur? Tu préfèrerais peut-être faire équipe avec lui? Monsieur-je-vais-sauver-le-monde! Et bien, c'est parfait, je préfère travailler seul. Bye!

Il se rassit à son bureau et tourna le dos à Kingsley. Ce dernier ne prit pas cette remarque très au sérieux, cela devait faire la quinzième fois que Weasley lui éclatait cette évocation à la figure. Shacklebolt ne fit qu'échapper un léger soupir et partit à son bureau, dans le box voisin de celui de Ron, sachant que le rouquin devait ruminer avant de pouvoir avoir de la suite dans les idées.

Effectivement, Ron ruminait sa colère contre Potter. Chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de lui, il devenait fou de rage. La seule chose qui pu le distraire à cet instant fut l'avion en papier qui atterrit doucement sur son bureau. Enfin, distraire était un bien grand mot. La distraction avait été de quelques secondes, le temps d'ouvrir le parchemin car lorsqu'il reconnut l'écriture et lut le parchemin sa douleur et sa rage reprit de nouveau.

_J'aimerais que tu me retrouves chez moi, ce soir à 18h.  
__C'est très important.  
__Hermione_

Il déchira le parchemin et les morceaux virevoltèrent autour de lui. Il n'avait pas envi d'y aller. Elle l'avait trahit, elle ne méritait pas qu'il se déplace pour elle pour entendre des excuses qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il lui en voulait toujours autant qu'à l'instant qu'il l'avait appris.

Et il l'aimait toujours autant… c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer. C'était encrer en lui et malgré tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait, il l'aimait encore. C'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal…

" Weasley! S'exclama Kingsley.

Ron releva la tête, il était perdu dans ses pensés et ce que son chef lui disait n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Kingsley avait vu les morceaux de parchemin exploser hors du box de Ron et les avait ramassé et rassemblé. La lettre d'Hermione entre les mains, il avait l'intention de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses Aurors. Si Ron pouvait se réconcilier avec Miss Granger, il le pourrait le faire avec Potter et donc la meilleure équipe que le ministère n'est jamais connu pourrait reprendre la tête.

" Ronald, reprit-il plus calmement, je te donne ta soirée pour y aller.

" Je n'irai pas! trancha Ron en se relevant brusquement pour faire face à son supérieur qui était le la même stature que lui.

" Tu iras, ordonna Kingsley. C'est un ordre de ton supérieur, Weasley.

" Vous n'avez aucun droit sur ma vie personnelle, monsieur, lui répondit amèrement Ron en sachant que ce n'était plus son coéquipier qui lui faisait face mais bien son supérieur.

" Quand la vie personnelle de mes Aurors empêche le bon fonctionnement des missions, répondit Kingsley, j'ai un droit et même un devoir de m'en mêler. Alors ce soir vous irez chez Miss Granger.

Ron le regarda haineusement sachant pertinemment que depuis quatre mois, il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, et également que Kingsley ne s'inclinerait pas devant une de ses fureur. Il se calma et décida qu'il irait, pour Kingsley. Pour lui aussi… mais il ne voulait pas se l'avouer.

* * *

Elle faisait les cent pas dans le salon depuis au moins une heure. Elle avait tout rangé, tout dépoussiéré, tout nettoyé, deux fois plutôt qu'une. Ce n'était pas qu'elle attendait des personnes de haute importance pour avoir mis la maison aussi propre mais bien parce qu'elle était anxieuse. Son cœur battait la chamaille et ses mains étaient moites. Elle aurait pu les voir séparément, mais elle voulait tellement que tout s'arrange entre eux, qu'ils s'expliquent enfin, qu'ils mettent de l'ordre dans l'enfer qu'ils avaient créé autour d'eux depuis quatre mois. Un face à face entre les deux hommes et elle au milieu ne devrait pas dégénérer. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, mais jamais rien ne pourrait devenir comme avant, plus jamais maintenant…

_Toc Toc Toc_

Elle alla ouvrir.

" Bonsoir Harry, dit-elle en apercevant le survivant.

" Bonsoir! répondit-il.

Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole, une gêne, une malaise s'installa entre eux. Ils se regardaient sans trop savoir quoi dire à l'autre. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent davantage. Puis Harry déclara :

"Si tu ne veux pas qu'il me voit sur le pied de ta porte, tu devrais me faire entrer.

Hermione fut surprise de cette déclaration. Il avait lu ses pensées. Si Ron voyait Harry sur le perron, il ne viendrait jamais. Elle fit donc un pas sur le côté pour lui laisser de la place à entrer. Il se dirigea directement au salon, s'assit sur le canapé et attendit Hermione qui ne tarda pas à venir le rejoindre, sur une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce.

" Depuis quand fais-tu de la Légimencie? Demanda-t-elle en évitant le regarder.

" Quelques semaines, Dumbledore est un excellent professeur, affirma Harry simplement.

Les minutes suivantes se firent en silence, Hermione regardait ses mains et Harry essayait de rencontrer ses yeux, mais en vain, il devait attendre pour savoir ce qui se passait pour qu'elle les ait fait venir chez elle.

* * *

L'heure fatidique était maintenant arrivée. Pour une fois, il n'était pas en retard, il avait même quelques minutes d'avance, faisant les cents pas devant la maison des Granger. Il avait un énorme nœud qui lui ligotait l'estomac, son cœur battait à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique. Il avait une étonnante envie de fuir cet endroit, fuir le plus loin possible d'elle. Mais il se ravisa, il savait que s'il n'allait pas jusqu'au bout, il allait le regretter et que son supérieur allait également lui rappeler…

Il prit donc une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte d'entré. Elle s'ouvrit et elle était là. Ses cheveux bouclés remontés dans un chignon, ses yeux marron plein d'espoir…

" Bonsoir Ron! dit-elle.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, son cœur faisait une cabriole et devenait complètement renversé. Son amour pour elle n'avait jamais cessé…

" 'soir, répondit-il.

Elle le fit pénétrer dans la maison, le conduisit au salon. Seulement, en arrivant, Ron eut un choc de douleur. Une haine profonde se réveilla en lui. Que faisait-il là _lui_? Depuis quand _il_ était là? C'est à ce moment que des scénarios, les moins heureux pour lui se mirent à vagabonder dans sa tête. Ils formaient un couple et ils voulaient lui en informer. Ils allaient se marier…

Il regarda son ancien meilleur ami avec dégoût et reprit le chemin de la sortie. Hermione couru à sa rencontre et lui attrapa le bras.

" Ron, ne part pas! supplia-t-elle.

" Potter est là, ça ne te suffit pas? ragea-t-il en se dégageant violemment le bras.

" J'ai à vous parler… à tous les deux! reprit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Ron réfléchit quelques instants.

" Fait ça vite, je ne veux pas rester dans la même pièce que lui trop longtemps, répondit-il durement.

Elle le guida donc une seconde fois vers le salon, mais il resta près de la sortit adossé contre le cadrage de la porte. Le plus loin il était de Harry, mieux il se sentait. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur la chaise, à l'opposer des deux hommes. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle avait tellement de chose à leur dire. Elle avait le cœur gros, elle choisit donc de se vider le cœur.

" Vous me manquez, souffla-t-elle après un long moment de silence.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à avoir de réponse, elle savait que les deux garçons étaient trop fiers pour l'avouer à haute voix, mais le fait que Harry ait replacé sa position sur le sofa et que Ron ait bougé bizarrement et ait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine, signifiait qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux la même chose qu'elle.

" Vous me manquez et je sais que vous vous manquez l'un à l'autre. On a été pendant neuf ans les meilleurs amis, on a sut surmonter beaucoup d'épreuves, beaucoup de disputes, mais aucunes n'a réussit à nous séparer.

" Sauf une, souffla Harry. Une dans laquelle deux d'entres nous trahissaient l'autre.

" Si vous faites ça pour que je vous accorde mon pardon, vous pouvez toujours courir, grogna Ron sans les regarder.

" Ron, supplia Hermione.

Il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Elle l'avait fait venir ici pour lui demander pardon, il n'allait lui accorder aussi facilement. Lui tomber dans les bras après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait? Non mais pour qui le prenait-il?

" Ron, intervient Harry. Nous ne te demandons pas pardon. Nous savons très bien que tu ne puisses pas nous l'accorder pour le moment. Nous te demandons seulement de passer par-dessus.

" Tu veux que j'oublis _ça_? cria Ron en se retourna vers Harry.

" Oui! répliqua Harry en se levant pour lui faire face au centre de la pièce. Oui, je veux que tu oublis que j'ai fait l'amour avec Hermione. Oui, je veux que tu oublis que nous t'avons trahit de la pire des manière. Oui, je veux que tu oublis que je suis qu'un enfoiré qui a profité d'une femme éperdument amoureuse de toi qui était privé de ton amour. Oui, je veux que tu oublis que j'ai blessé ta sœur autant que je t'ai blessé. Oui, je veux que tu oublis _ça_, Ron. Seulement, je veux que tu te rappel, qu'Hermione a besoin de toi, qu'elle t'aime autant que tu l'aimes. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre! Je veux que tu te rappel que j'ai besoin de toi, maintenant plus que jamais. Tu étais mon équipier, mon frère… on est capable de passer par-dessus _ça_. Je veux retrouver _mon_ meilleur ami et je veux retrouver _ma _meilleure amie.

Harry marqua une pause. Il était légèrement essouffler suite à son discours. Il regarda Ron, qui ne bougeait pas, mais il aperçut dans ses yeux qu'il luttait. Une lutte acharnée entre la raison et ce que lui dictait son cœur. Puis, il se tourna vers Hermione. Elle regardait Ron, les yeux remplis de larmes et d'espoir. Il savait qu'il devait la laisser à Ron… mais pas avant d'avoir vidé son cœur.

" Ron, reprit-il, je veux que tu saches que si j'ai fait ça, c'est parce que je le désirais. Je le désirais parce que je l'aime… _Laisse-moi terminer._

Ron avait entre-ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

" J'aime Ginny, elle m'a permis à sortir du trou noir suite à la mort de Sirius, elle a toujours été là pour moi, elle m'apportait tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je l'aime et la dernière chose que je voulais, c'était de la faire souffrir. Malgré cela, Hermione a toujours eut une place très importante dans mon cœur. Elle était plus qu'une amie pour moi. Je m'en suis rendu compte la première fois que je vous ais vu vous embrassez. À cet instant, j'ai su qu'elle n'était plus accessible, qu'elle était à toi. Tu étais un obstacle, Ron. Mais quand tu as disparu, ce mur qui m'empêchait de l'avoir s'était évanoui. J'en ai profité. Une seule fois j'ai cédé. Une seule et unique fois où j'ai laissé l'amour que j'avais pour elle empiété sur l'amour que j'avais pour Ginny, que j'avais pour toi. Je prenais une chance de vous perdre tous les trois en faisant ça, mais je l'ai pris quand même. Je regrette maintenant de vous avoir fait autant souffrir, mais je ne regrette en rien ce que j'ai fait. Hermione est à toi Ron, son cœur t'appartient à toi et à toi seul. Je ne peux rien faire pour y remédier. Je vais continuer, comme je l'ai toujours fait, à être heureux pour vous. A être heureux pour les deux personnes qui compte le plus pour moi. Vous êtes ma seule et unique famille, la chose que j'ai le plus redouté c'était de vous perdre, j'espère seulement ne pas y être arrivé.

Les oreilles de Ron étaient, depuis longtemps, rouge cramoisie. Il serrait la mâchoire et ses jointures étaient blanches à force de serrer les poings. Il avait une envie folle de se remettre à frapper Harry, à le démolir. Mais pourquoi? Pour avoir été franc avec lui? De lui avoir avoué son plus profond secret? D'aimer celle qu'il aime? D'avoir souffert? Il ne le pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait toujours pas pardonner Harry d'avoir fait ça, mais il pouvait toujours comprendre. Il savait que s'il avait été dans la même situation que lui, il aurait faite la même chose. Il aurait également profité de la situation. Seulement, une peur vain s'introduire en lui, une peur qu'il avait déjà ressentit plusieurs années auparavant.

" Est-ce que tu l'aimes? brusqua-t-il en regardant Hermione.

Elle eut un regard futile en direction de Harry. Puis se retourna vers lui et secoua frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite.

" Non! répondit-elle. C'est toi que j'aime et que j'ai toujours aimé, Ron.

" Pourquoi t'as fait ça alors? reprit-il furieusement.

" Je l'ignore, sanglota-elle. Je n'ai aucune explication à te donner. Seulement que je suis vraiment désolée, je n'avais aucune intention de te faire souffrir. Je t'aime et c'est toi que je veux. J'ai besoin de toi, Ron.

Ron alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. La tête entre les mains, il réfléchissait. C'était trop tôt, trop facile de leur pardonner. Ils leur avaient dit qu'ils n'attendaient pas son pardon, mais en réalité c'est ce qu'ils cherchaient. Oublier. C'est dur d'oublier qu'on avait été trahit. Mais il le devait. Pour le bien d'Hermione, le bien de Harry et pour son bien à lui. Ça ne servait plus à rien de les éviter, de les renier, de les maudire… Le mal avait été fait. Il avait souffert, Hermione avait souffert et Harry aussi. Pourquoi continuer à se morfondre sur quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait pas changer ? Il devait penser au présent, au futur… Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans eux. Il allait accepter, il allait accepter d'oublier. Renouer les liens comme il les avait quittés allait prendre du temps, mais il allait le prendre.

Il releva la tête et s'aperçu que Harry était venu le rejoindre sur le divan et qu'Hermione était debout devant eux. Harry regardait ses genoux, Hermione les regardait chacun à tour de rôle, martyrisant le bas de son chandail avec ses mains.

Elle devait le leur dire. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle les avait fait venir pour ça. Les explications avaient été faites, elle devait donc lui dire les conséquences de ce foutu bordel.

" Hum! Dit-elle pour attirer leur attention.

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant concentrés sur elle. Elle évita de justesse les yeux de Harry. Et s'acharna sur le bas de son chandail avec plus de frénésie. Comment leur annoncer une pareille nouvelle ? Ses parents l'avaient quand même bien prit, mais ils étaient inquiets pour elle. Ce sont eux qui l'avaient poussé à le dire à Ron et à Harry. Elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs bientôt plus le cacher. Elle s'élança donc et vient droit au but, ne passant pas par trente-six chemins :

" Je suis enceinte, souffla-t-elle.

Les deux hommes eurent la même réaction. Aucun ne bougeait, il la regardait interdit. Puis chacun se tourna vers l'autre, sachant qu'ils avaient une chance sur deux d'être le père. Mais avant d'avoir réagit d'avantage, d'avoir à penser d'avantage, une flamme explosa au centre de la pièce les faisant tous sursauter, et un parchemin tomba sur la moquette accompagnée d'une plume d'or.

" Dumbledore, souffla Harry en se précipitant sur le parchemin.

Il le lut attentivement et rapidement. Son expression était neutre mais ses yeux s'étaient soudainement assombrit.

" On doit immédiatement aller au QG, dit-il en enflammant le parchemin.

" Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? demanda Ron.

" Pas ici, Ron, répondit le Survivant.

Harry l'attrapa par le bras et en fit de même avec Hermione et tous trois transplanèrent pour rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix qui s'afférait à prendre la marche vers la bataille finale.

* * *

La marche vers la bataille finale... je crois que c'est l'ouverture d'un nouveau chapitre!  
Mais... mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je suis en plein déménagement etnous n'aurons pas internet avant quelques temps.  
Ce sera pour plus tard! "Ce message vaut également pour _Noctem et Diurnum._ "  
Note: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince est extraordinaire. C'est un chef d'oeuvre à la hauteur de Rowling, le septième est attendu avec impatience...  
Emily 


	4. Chapter 4 première partie

Ouin! Ouin! Ça été long! J'avais vraiment hâte de l'envoyer et là je peux!  
Alors pas plus de bla bla!  
Bonne Lecture!

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4 (première partie)

Le hall était désert, taciturne et noir. L'humidité et le froid empoignaient les sens, l'odeur de moisissure montait au nez et le silence pesait les âmes. D'une vision extérieure, personne n'habitait ces lieux. Mais s'en était tout autre… Cette maison austère et nocturne était le refuge de plusieurs sorciers. C'était le repère de l'Ordre du Phénix et en ce temps de guerre, le QG grouillait de sorciers… normalement… mais cette fois-ci, l'ancienne maison des Black, apparemment, était vide. Elle avait été abandonnée… pour aller combattre. Défendre l'innocence, vaincre le mal et faire renaître la lumière. Dans le hall, aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, aucun murmure ne trahissait la présence d'un homme. Il l'attendait, patiemment, tapis dans l'ombre du couloir. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à les voir arriver tous les trois. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi… Quand le chaos règne au sain d'un groupe, la victoire est incertaine et même peu probable. Réunis ainsi, il y avait peut-être une chance… L'homme ne se fit qu'apercevoir quand il s'érigea dans la lueur d'une baguette allumée. Sa silhouette longiligne se dessinait plus nettement à chaque pas qu'il franchissait. Sa longue barbe argenté se séparait facilement du reste de son corps. L'homme alluma le candélabre et les trois nouveaux venus purent apercevoir le visage grave qui se cachait derrière cette barbe argentine. Il s'avança vers eux rapidement. L'heure était grave, le temps pressait, chaque seconde comptait…

" Poudlard est encerclé, commença Dumbledore en levant la main pour empêcher toutes questions. L'Ordre est déjà sur place, mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux. Kingsley n'a pas réussit à vous contacter puisque tous les réseaux de communication ont été brouillés. Seul Fumseck peut encore porter message. Le reste des aurors tardera donc à arriver. Voldemort a prit un otage qu'il détient captif dans la Chambre des Secrets et il te demande Harry.

Harry n'avait pas à demander qui était l'otage, ni d'attendre la réponse, le visage de Dumbledore le trahissait. Il sut parfaitement qui Voldemort avait capturé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait comment prendre Harry par le cœur. Il savait comment le faire venir à lui sans trop se faire attendre. Il savait comment faire monter la colère en lui, la haine et le désir de le combattre. Il savait comment le rendre plus vulnérable… Harry perdit contrôle et serra sa baguette d'une telle force qu'il en jaillit accidentellement une lumière rouge qui alla se fracasser sur un portrait le faisant tomber. Mme Black se mit à hurler ces insultes, mais d'un geste de la main Ron la fit taire en la retournant face contre terre, puis il murmura :

" C'est… Ginny…?

Dumbledore le regarda et affirma en baissant les yeux, puis il se retourna vers Harry et continua :

" Il t'attend pour le premier coup de huit heures, sinon, il demandera d'exécuté un élève chaque minute que tu laisseras s'écouler. Harry, ton seul but est d'atteindre la Chambre des Secrets vivant et dans les temps. Il te reste quarante-trois minutes, pour être exacte. Ron et Hermione, vous aller venir avec moi, nous avons besoin de renfort à la résistance.

" Hermione ne vient pas, dit Harry.

" Mais Harry je…

" Non, tu reste ici! interrompit Ron.

Elle les dévisagea quelques instants, mais elle finit par céder. Elle ne pouvait pas s'objecter, ils avaient raison. Elle devait rester en sécurité. En temps normal, elle se serait jeter sur le front sans se soucier qu'elle pouvait être blesser ou même perdre la vie, mais maintenant, elle devait penser au petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle ne pouvait sacrifier la vie du bébé. Elle acquiesça donc, baissa les yeux et quelques larmes coula le long de ses joues.

Dumbledore comprit vite la situation et ne s'interposa pas au jugement des deux garçons.

"C'est effectivement mieux que vous restiez ici Hermione… Harry, Ron? Dit-il.

" Nous sommes prêts! dirent-ils en chœur.

Avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, Hermione leur jeta un coup d'œil qui allait peut-être être le dernier… Elle rencontra en premier l'océan dans les yeux de Ron. Elle n'y capta qu'un adieu. Puis elle saisit l'émeraude des yeux de Harry. Il n'y avait pas de peur, que de la détermination de mettre fin à cette guerre en lui disant qu'il allait revenir…

Elle voulut les retenir tous les deux, les prendre dans ses bras, les empêcher de partir vers la mort, mais Dumbledore les avait fait disparaître dans un POP sonore qui retentit dans le hall. Hermione se laissa choir contre le mur, sanglotant, implorant le ciel de les revoir vivant, sous les représailles étouffées de Mme Black gisant face contre terre.

Ils avaient transplané dans la cave de chez Honeydukes. C'est à ce moment que Ron et Harry comprirent la gravité de la situation. Bien que formé pour ce genre de chose et en ayant vu de toute sorte, ils n'étaient pas préparés pour affronter ce genre de massacre. Dans le fouillis complet de la cave, le désordre causé par la bataille, une dizaine de corps étaient étendus sur le plancher, ensanglantés, brisés, mutilés et tous morts. Des enfants, de jeunes et innocents sorciers qui avaient utilisé le tunnel dans un espoir de fuite. Dans ce chaos, Harry reconnu un visage entre deux étagères détruites de confiseries. Allongé sur le dos, sa baguette encore serré entre ses doigts blancs, le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs et ternes, arborait encore l'insigne des Préfets en chef au-dessus de l'effigie de Gryffondor sur sa robe. C'était Dennis Crivey, le jeune frère de Colin. Harry s'en approcha doucement et constata malheureusement son décès.

Une rage inhumaine s'empara de lui. Comment pouvait-on faire ça à des enfants sans défense? Il ne pouvait le concevoir! Tout le feu qu'il contenait en lui s'embrasa soudainement, provoquant tout le long de son corps l'ébullition de son sang, de ses organes et de son cerveau. Il n'arrivait plus à raisonner, à respirer… il voyait maintenant son champ de vison se rapetisser derrière un voile noir, il sentait ses mains s'engourdirent, sa fureur le consumait… jusqu'à ce qu'une main apaisante se pose sur son épaule. L'incendie qu'il contenait s'éteignit brusquement pour laisser que des cendres qui alimenta sa détermination à mettre fin à cette guerre. Son cerveau reprit contacte avec la réalité et la raison et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait le combattre et l'éliminer. Ça ne pouvait plus durée ainsi, tous ces innocents qui mouraient, toutes ces destructions, tout ce Mal. Il devait y mettre fin une fois pour toute. Il devait arriver à temps à la Chambre des Secrets pour empêcher d'autre mort d'innocents, il devait aller sauver Ginny des mains maudites de Voldemort et ensuite il allait le tuer. Une longue agonie… c'est ce qu'il avait prévu de lui faire subir.

Il se releva et fit face à l'homme qui lui tenait toujours l'épaule. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre, Dumbledore acquiesça donc la demande silencieuse de Harry d'un mouvement de tête et lui tendit un objet que Harry enfouit rapidement dans sa poche. Puis le Survivant se retourna vers Ron. Ce dernier était figé, glacé par l'atrocité de cette scène qu'il avait devant lui. Il n'avait pas bouger d'un poil depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Harry dut l'interpeller par deux fois avant d'avoir une réaction, si minime soit-elle de Ron.

" Ron, j'ai besoin de toi… maintenant. Tu es avec moi?

Le rouquin le regarda et ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir avant de répondre.

" Comme au bon vieux temps…, répondit Ron sans lâcher Harry des yeux.

Il n'avait pas oublié, il n'avait pas pardonné, mais il avait compris qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes pour le moment et il savait pertinemment que le monde reposait entre les mains du Survivant. Et s'il avait besoin de lui, il allait être auprès de lui… reformant une équipe, une terrible équipe…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Harry, puis sur celui de Ron.

" Trente-sept minutes, Harry, intervient Dumbledore en voyant les deux jeunes hommes faire leur retrouvaille.

Harry se retourna vers son mentor et lui adressa un mouvement de tête en signe de compréhension. L'ancien directeur leur souhaita bonne chance et s'engagea prudemment dans les escaliers. Harry s'avança vers une étagère couchée par terre et demanda à Ron de l'aider à la soulever. Ils la hissèrent ensemble, dans un effort partagé, en union, comme au bon vieux temps…

Seulement, sous l'étagère, il y avait un corps. Une jeune fille étalée de tout son long sur le plancher, dévêtue, la gorge tranchée. Les sales Mangemorts avaient profités d'elle, lui avaient enlevé son innocence et sa pureté. Ce qui foudroyait le plus les deux Aurors, c'était ses grands yeux gris, ouverts, les regardant, les suppliant. Ron, refusant de regarder ce spectacle plus longtemps, enleva sa cape de sorcier et couvrit le corps de la fillette. D'un geste délicat, il lui ferma les paupières en murmurant : « Sirius… prend soin d'eux. » Puis, il la prit dans ses bras et alla la déposer près du corps de Dennis Crivey.

Sans crier garde, la trappe, sur laquelle était étendu la jeune fille quelques seconde auparavant, explosa en faisant se relever toute la poussière de la cave miteuse. Les deux Aurors, ayant des réflexes aiguisés, pointèrent promptement leur baguette vers les masses qui ses distinguait à travers les nuages de poussières. Harry prononça un « _Levarevento _» et une brise fit disparaître le nuage en un rien de temps.

C'est des visages effrayés et tourmentés que découvrirent Ron et Harry. Cinq jeunes élèves, baguettes prêtes à l'attaque, avaient sortis de la trappe. Les trois plus vieux entouraient le deux plus jeunes. Une Gryffondor, un Serpentard et un Poufsouffle s'alliaient pour défendre une jeune Serpentard et un jeune Serdaigle. Assez surprenant! Voyant ce tableau, Ron et Harry baissèrent leur baguette et se sourirent. Jamais ils n'auraient cru possible une telle équipe.

" Harry Potter? S'essaya le Serpentard toujours la baguette brandit vers l'Auror.

" Oui… et vous allez m'écouter.

Les étudiants baissèrent leur garde et obéirent au Survivant.

" Vous allez me regarder, tous les cinq… Il n'y a rien à voir dans cette cave qui vous plaira, alors gardez toujours les yeux sur moi et suivez-moi.

Harry recula lentement jusqu'aux escaliers dans l'intention des faire sortir de ce tombeau, puis il commença à les grimper quand…

" Andrew! s'écria la jeune Serpentard.

La petite avait désobéit à Potter et avait laissé glisser son regard ailleurs que sur lui. Elle avait aperçu le corps mutilé d'un Serpentard tout près de l'escalier. Elle s'était précipitée sur lui en le secouant brusquement. Elle pleurait, elle criait, elle implorait son frère de revenir… Là, étaient les douleurs de la guerre.

En entendant son cri, les autres s'étaient automatiquement retournés. D'autres lamentations de souffrance se mêlèrent aux siennes. Ils étaient un groupe d'une quinzaine d'élèves, voulant prendre la fuite par le passage. Cinq avaient été bloqué dans le passage… cinq avaient survécu. Le tableau n'était que désolation et tristesse. Il se déroulait au ralentit, chaque seconde prenait une lourdeur plus pénible que la précédente. Chaque seconde qui passait… le temps s'écoulait, pour tout le monde.

" Harry! Il reste vingt minutes, dit Ron qui essayait de réconforter la petite Serpentard.

" Je sais Ron, je sais…

Il réfléchissait de protéger ses enfants avant d'accourir à la Chambre des Secrets. Ce n'était pas lui qui réfléchissait habituellement. C'était Hermione, mais elle n'était pas là. Hermione, il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Heureusement pour lui, la solution à sa question arriva brusquement dans les escaliers au-dessus de lui. Il était heureux de le voir, toutefois, le nouveau venu n'en était pas tout autant.

" Potter! Weasley! Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez encore ici, s'écria le vieil Auror décrépit. Votre grande âme à sauver les plus petits que soit est très mal employé en ce moment. Descendez dans cette trappe avant que je ne vous y envois par la force.

Les deux Aurors se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Comment pouvait-il prétendre qu'il pourrait les faire bouger? Mais ils se trompaient… Un éclair doré s'abattit sur eux et ils se retrouvèrent les quatre fers en l'air, dans les ténèbres du passage. Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, et le fou rire reprit de plus belle. D'une même voix ils dirent : « Vigilance constante! » Maugrey les avaient bien eut!

Ça pouvait paraître sans cœur de rire dans un moment pareil. Dans une circonstance où des enfants mouraient, où le Mal gouvernait. Seulement, pour eux, c'était le moyen le plus efficace pour faire évacuer tout ce qui les rongeaient, c'était leur moyen de ne pas pleurer et de ne pas perdre espoir…

Reprenant leur souffle après cet instant de rigolade, les deux hommes reprirent sérieux pour faire face à la gravité de la situation devant eux. Le temps!

" Harry, on court? demanda Ron qui regardait devant lui sans rien voir de plus que le bout de son nez.

" Lumos! Non! J'ai ma petite idée pour allez plus vite, répondit malicieusement Harry.

Harry sortit de sa poche une minuscule canne à pêche! Elle n'était pas plus grande qu'une baguette. Sur sa tige de bambou, cinq anneaux retenaient un mince fil argenté qui sortait d'un moulinet doré. Au bout de la ficelle, un hameçon ambré se tortillait dans tous les sens.

" Tu as l'intention d'aller pêcher? Lança Ron sarcastiquement.

" Oui!

" Tu passes trop de temps avec Dumbledore… tu es aussi fou que lui, se moqua Ron.

" Pas fou Ron, seulement brillant!

Harry donna un coup de poignet et la ficelle traversa en un éclair le passage secret.

" Mets ta main dessus, demanda Harry.

Ron s'exécuta.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas…

Il n'avait pas eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que Harry avait enclenché le moulinet. Les murs du couloir se mirent à défiler à une vitesse folle à côté d'eux, sans qu'eux ne bougent d'un cheveu. Après quelques secondes de manège, le toboggan de pierre apparut et ils trébuchèrent tous les deux pour glisser le long du toboggan. Quand tout redevint immobile, ils avaient chacun le tournis, le mal de cœur et, dû à la grandeur de Ron, ils étaient coincés dans l'étroit passage.

" Je déteste cet engin, grogna Ron.

Il donna un coup de poing dans la paroi et elle s'élargit immédiatement pour laisser de la place aux deux hommes.

" Où est-ce que tu as appris ça? demanda Harry.

" Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, répondit Ron en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

" Une malédiction va s'abattre sur toi si tu révèles ce secret?

" C'est à peu près ça.

Il y eut un moment de silence sans qu'ils ne se regardent, puis Harry tapota la bosse de la sorcière borgne avec sa baguette en murmurant :

" Dissendium!

La bosse pivota et ils se hissèrent à l'extérieur. Seulement, surprise! Ils avaient un merveilleux comité d'accueil. Trois gigantesques trolls malodorants. Ron et Harry ne furent pas alarmés, ils savaient parfaitement comment se débarrasser de ces idiotes bêtes. Trois petits sorts de lévitation sur leur maillet et les trois balourds s'étendirent inconscients sur le plancher.

Ils les escaladèrent et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes des filles qui étaient un peu plus loin sur le même palier. Enfin, c'est là que Ron se rendait! Harry, lui, c'était arrêté devant une porte de classe fermée.

" Mais Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? La Chambre des Secrets est plus loin par-là, s'emporta Ron.

" Je sais, répondit sèchement Harry. Je dois aller chercher quelque chose avant.

" Ah! Oui! Et que crois-tu trouver là dedans? lança Ron en s'approcha de lui.

" Quelque chose qui me sera très utile, murmura Harry.

Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et en sortit une clé dorée. Il l'inséra dans la serrure et un enchaînement de cliquetis se fit entendre avant que la porte n'ouvre par elle-même. Ce n'était pas une salle de classe qu'il avait devant eux, mais bien le bureau de Dumbledore… (je rectifie) le bureau de McGonagall. La salle circulaire qu'ils avaient connue était tout autre à présent. Les innombrables objets bizarres contenus dans le bureau de Dumbledore n'existaient plus, l'endroit était moins frivole, McGonagall y avait apporté son sérieux et sa droiture. Harry se dirigea directement vers la grande armoire derrière le bureau de direction l'ouvrit, saisit l'épée de Gryffondor et la pensine. Il prit une fiole qu'il avait dans sa poche et coula le contenu de la pensine à l'intérieur. Des centaines de visages s'étiraient dans la coulé de la substance ni liquide, ni vaporeuse, ni solide.

" Quinze minutes! S'impatienta Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry aurait besoin de ça.

Le Survivant glissa la fiole dans sa poche et accrocha l'épée à sa ceinture, bien caché par sa cape, puis il sortit de la classe et courut jusqu'aux toilettes des filles suivit de Ron. Dans les couloirs du château, on pouvait entendre l'écho de la guerre qui rageait à l'extérieur. Des cris de rage, des cris de peur, des grondements venant soit d'une créature quelconque ou d'un tremblement du château, se faisaient entendre. Personne ne pouvait le nier, c'était bel et bien la guerre qui faisait rage.

Ils devaient s'y en attendre. L'entrée des toilettes était gardée. Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent brusquement au tournant. Malheureusement, leurs pas précipités avaient attiré l'attention des deux mangemorts. L'affrontement ne dura que quelques instants. Les deux Aurors formaient vraiment une équipe fabuleuse. Comme au bon vieux temps… Ils se connaissaient et chacun savait comment l'autre allait réagir, quel côté il allait prendre, quel sort il jetait en premier et à quel moment. Il y avait huit ans qu'ils combattaient l'un avec l'autre, c'était normal qu'ils connaissent les tactiques de l'autre. Le travail avait été vite fait, bien fait! Les deux mangemorts se retrouvèrent étendus sur le plancher en peu de temps.

En ouvrant la porte des toilettes, un vent glacial les secoua et l'horrible sensation, de ne plus jamais connaître le bonheur, s'empara d'eux. Cinq Détraqueurs flottaient près de l'entré de la Chambre. Mais encore là, ses gardes ne furent pas longs. Le cerf et l'ours les envoyèrent balader plus loin dans le château.

Ils étaient maintenant parvenus devant le lavabo qui avait un minuscule serpent de gravé sur l'un des robinet d'arrivé d'eau. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et ouvrit la Chambre des Secrets pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Avant de descendre vers l'affrontement final, il se retourna vers Ron.

" Je veux te dire que... que je suis vraiment…

" Désolé… je sais, Harry, le coupa Ron. On l'est tous.

" Je vais la ramener, je vais ramener Ginny en vie.

" Je sais.

" Te rappels-tu ce que tu avais dit quand Malfoy m'avait proposé le duel en première? reprit Harry après un moment de silence.

Ron réfléchit quelques instants et se rappela ses propres mots : « Et je veux bien être son second. »

" Je me rappel, lui avoua-t-il.

" Es-tu toujours prêt à l'être? Je sais que Voldemort est plus terrifiant que Malfoy mais…

" Je n'aurais pas à le faire parce que tu vas le vaincre, mais s'il advenait qu'il triomphe de toi, je vais te seconder du mieux que je peux. Même si je n'ai aucune idée comment le combattre…

" Tu dois le combattre avec ça.

Harry déposa sa main sur le côté gauche torse de Ron, au niveau du cœur.

" Et tu en as plus que moi! Si je ne suis pas revenu, ici, avec Ginny, dans une heure, c'est que je suis mort. Alors le monde reposera entre tes mains.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants en silence et ils s'enlacèrent subitement pareille à deux frères. Comme au bon vieux temps… Ils signaient la trêve, souhaitant bonne chance à l'autre. Quand ils se séparèrent, Harry ne le regarda pas, incapable de lui montrer ses larmes, se glissa dans le tuyau et se laissa tomber.

Ron resta, quelques minutes, immobile, fixant le trou, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Puis, résigné à utiliser adéquatement le temps qui lui restait, il fonça directement sur le champ de bataille.

* * *

C'était la première partie! Dans la seconde, on saura si Harry réussit ou non sa "mission".  
Réponse aux reviews la prochaine fois! Mais un gros merci à ceux qui ont écrit!  
Emily 


	5. Chapter 5 deuxième partie

Bonjour à tous! Désolé pour le retard!  
Alors, vous voulez savoir qui est le père de l'enfant que porte Hermione, et bien... patience!

Réponse aux reviews:  
**aiglus:** Je te remercie encore une fois d'être un lecteur assidu. pour répondre à ta réview, les liens d'amitiés entre Ron et Harry se renous dans le chapitre 4, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça va duré. Hey! J'en dit trop là!  
**Emma & Danaé:** Merci beaucoup! Pourquoi vous dites que ça va être triste. mes fics ne sont jamais, au grand jamais triste!... bien! Peut-être un peu...  
**Kika:** Merci! j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les quatre premiers chapitres.  
**AnnaOz:** Ce n'est pas cruel. c'est savoir garder ces lesteur en haleine. Si le quatrième chapitre t'a paru cruel, celui-ci est bien pire. Je suis désolé d'avoir tué den, mais ce n'est pas toujours des inconnus qui meurt! C'est vrai que dans le chapitre 4, la camaraderie entre Ron et Harry est sur la bopnne voie, maisêst-ce que ça va duré? Bah! Je ne le dit pas. Lit la suite et tu verras. Je te remercie!  
**Rebecca-Black et hermignonne malefoy:** Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite!  
**légion:l'étranger:** Et bien, tu en avait sur le coeur! J'adore les longues reviews comme la tienne. Je veux faire une petite correstion: Ron n,était pas conscient du décalage temporel. Il s'en est aperçu en revenant... à la vu de ce que tu aimerais pour la suite, et bien je crois que ce que j'ai en tête, te plaira probablement. le chapitre 6 surtout. ne fin, j'espère! Merci énormément pour ta review. Génial. Voici la suite.

Bonne Lecture!_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 4 (deuxième partie)

En courant vers le bruit de la bataille, il s'étonna de découvrir les couloirs aussi désert. Aucun mangemort, aucune créature, même les personnages dans les tableaux accrochés aux murs avaient disparus. Il s'arrêta de courir pour examiner un peu plus les lieux. Cette situation de calme n'apportait rien de bon à son avis. C'était trop facile de se promener dans les couloirs. Où étaient passés tous les mangemorts? Où étaient passés tous les étudiants? Il croyait qu'il en rencontrerait qui essayeraient de prendre la fuite, de se cacher, mais rien. Le calme plat! Il devait se préparer à toute éventualité. Il était apparemment au premier étage à quelque tournant du grand Hall. La scène de guerre était tout près. Il devait faire vite!

Il fit alors l'inventaire de son attirail d'Auror, très mince d'après lui, car il avait laissé sa cape sur le corps inerte d'une jeune fille. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et il en sortit seulement que quelques Portoloins, qui était des pièces de monnaie moldu. Dans l'autre poche, il y avait un vieux bout parchemin et une clé dorée qu'il n'avait pas préalablement. C'était la clé qui avait permis à Harry d'ouvrir le bureau de McGonagall. « Sacré Potter! » pensa-t-il en dépliant la carte du Maraudeur. En examinant la carte, il s'aperçut que la majorité des élèves étaient enfermée dans la Grande Salle. Ils formaient un groupe serré et uni au centre de la salle, autour, cinq mangemorts gardaient la formation bien immobile. Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange ainsi que Fenrir Greyback gardaient la grande porte. Les professeurs s'afféraient à l'extérieur avec des élèves, probablement plus vieux. Ils avaient l'air à avoir besoin d'aide, mais Ron n'apercevait aucun Aurors, ni membre de l'Ordre à l'intérieur du château pour aller secourir les élèves enfermés dans le réfectoire. Il devait s'y rendre et venir à leur aide.

Mais comment y arriver sans devoir combattre trois mangemorts. Il y avait déjà les cinq à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, pas la peine d'en rajouter trois! C'est à ce moment qu'il se souvint de la clé. S'il avait bien saisit le fonctionnement, la clé lui permettait d'ouvrir n'importe quelle porte en ayant la destination voulue derrière. Elle allait donc pouvoir l'aider à entrer dans la Grande Salle sans devoir s'y rendre. Et donc évité les deux Lestrange et Greyback.

Il s'approcha de la porte de classe la plus près, mais avant de l'ouvrir et de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il examina les cinq mangemorts. Des noms connus, des connaissances même : Bellatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrow, Draco Malfoy et ses deux acolytes, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Les trois derniers seraient facilement déjoués, mais les deux autres restaient imprévisibles. Il n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de les combattre.

Le premier coup de huit heures résonna dans tout le château. Si Harry n'était pas parvenue à rejoindre Voldemort, un mangemort exécuterait un élève. Alors il regarda la carte et heureusement, aucun mangemort ne s'attaquait à un élève, donc Harry avait réussit à s'y rendre. Il restait à le défier maintenant…

Harry avait sa tâche, lui avait la sienne. Il devait se faire un plan. Sortir les élèves de la Grande Salle était une chose, mais les faire sortir de l'école en était une autre. Il regarda une seconde fois la carte, le château était entièrement entouré, aucun échappatoire sans devoir passer devant un géant, un dragon, un troll ou un Détraqueur. La seule solution restait le passage qui se rendait dans la cave de chez Honeydukes. Il regarda si la voie était libre. Dépliant la nouvelle partie de la carte, (la totalité du village de Pré-au-lard, un ajout fait en septième) il s'aperçut qu'il y avait une petite patrouille d'Aurors au village, la cave était peuplée de trois membres de l'Ordre et des cinq élèves que Harry et lui avaient sortit du passage et les trolls à l'entrée de la statut ne paraissaient pas bouger. La voie était libre! Neutraliser les mangemorts et faire sortir les élèves par le passage de la sorcière borgne. Son plan fait, il s'exécuta.

Regardant la carte une dernière fois, il la fourra dans sa poche, sortit la clé et l'inséra dans la serrure en pensant très fort la destination voulue. L'enchaînement de cliquetis se fit à nouveau entendre et il ouvrit lentement la porte. Baguette parée, il se colla le plus possible au mur et attendit qu'un mangemort sorte pour voir ce qui se passait.

" Cette porte doit rester fermer! s'écria Malfoy en passant sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ron l'attrapa par le collet et lui prit la baguette des mains. Malfoy n'avait eut le temps de faire aucun geste.

" On se sent petit maintenant? le nargua Ron avant de le stupéfixier.

Malfoy tomba par terre et il lui glissa une pièce de monnaie dans la main.

" Tout droit à Azkaban, murmura Ron avec un sourire de délice.

Puis Malfoy disparu.

La porte toujours entre ouverte, Ron entendit Bellatrix ordonner à Crabbe et à Goyle : « Allez voir ce qu'il fabrique, et fermez-moi cette fichu porte! » Deux autres proies faciles! Les gorilles sortirent de la Salle et refermèrent la porte derrière eux, sans prêter attention à Ron qui était, encore un fois, accoté au mur. Il se glissa derrière eux, rouvrit la porte et entra dans la Grande Salle. En gardant la clé avec lui, bien entendu! Crabbe et Goyle étaient maintenant perdu quelque part au premier.

Il avait tous les regards tournés vers lui. Les yeux suppliants remplis de larmes des enfants capturés et les yeux hargneux des deux mangemorts. Comme il l'avait vu sur la carte, les élèves étaient rassemblés au centre de la pièce. Les tables et les bancs avaient disparus, le plafond magique s'était éteint, laissant voir les poutres et les charpentes. L'âme de la Grande Salle avait tout perdu de sa grandeur.

" Ronald Weasley, commença Pettigrow.

" Bonsoir Croûtard, répondit Ron en glissant rapidement la clé dans la serrure en espérant que ceux qui sont réellement derrière cette porte ne puisse l'ouvrir. Tu sais, tu étais vraiment pathétique en rat, mais, en te voyant ainsi accoutré, je crois que tu l'es plus en humain.

Bellatrix eut un rire discret et Peter la fusilla du regard en rougissant légèrement. Pendant ce laps de temps, Ron pu ouvrir légèrement la porte d'où s'échappait les ronflements de trois gros trolls endormis.

Peter n'avait pas réellement aimé ce sarcasme, surtout pas venant de son ancien maître. Un gamin, c'est tout ce que Ron était pour lui. Un gamin froussard, impulsif et jaloux, et comme toute sa famille, il avait un trop grand cœur. Pour l'avoir vu grandir, il connaissait ses forces et ses faiblesses.

Il dévêtit sa main droite et montra sa main argentée au groupe d'enfants. Il y eut un mouvement de recule, et Ron brandit sa baguette en direction de Peter.

" Tu touches à un de ses enfants et tu es mort Pettigrow, hurla Ron.

" Oouh! Je vais m'évanouir de frayeur, ricana Peter.

Il s'avança pour attraper un élève avec un sourire de défi, mais Ron le gifla au visage - ils étaient à une dizaine de mètre l'un de l'autre - d'un revers de la main. Leur montrant ainsi son nouveau pouvoir. Le sourire de Peter s'effaça immédiatement pour faire apparaître une rage meurtrière dans ses yeux, en se massant la joue de la main gauche.

" Je te préviens une dernière fois Pettigrow, tu touches à un de ses enfants et tu…, commença Ron.

" Tu en es incapable Ron, le coupa Peter. Tu en seras toujours incapable. Tu as un trop bon fond. Tu ne peux pas tuer…

" Mais, moi je le peux, intervient Bellatrix qui avait été resté muette depuis le début. Tu te souviens de mon cher cousin? Tu subiras le même sort. Tu n'es pas assez puissant contre nous Weasley…

" Le seul problème Bellatrix, lança Ron se tenant près pour une attaque, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de voile pour que tu m'y fasses tomber dedans!

" Voile ou pas Weasley, tu vas mourir! Mais avant tu vas souffrir! Cria-t-elle. Endoloris

Ron esquiva le rayon de lumière rouge de justesse en se jetant par terre et le sort de douleur alla se fracasser contre la porte entrebâillée qui éclata en morceaux. Il se remit sur ses pieds le plus rapidement possible, près à attaquer. Il regardait alternativement Peter et Bellatrix qui commençaient à avancer vers lui. La réalité lui frappa au visage. Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de deux mangemorts à la fois. Il avait besoin d'aide. Non pas qu'il ne croie pas en sa force, il était tout simplement réaliste. Bellatrix avait plus de vingt ans d'expérience en tant que Mangemort et Peter connaissait ses faiblesses. Ils avaient tous les deux une avance sur lui.

Il regarda les enfants qu'il était venu sauver. Il voulait les épargner, il voulait les protéger, du plus profond de son cœur. C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit le sort de Bellatrix le frapper en pleine poitrine. Il ne l'avait pas entendu prononcer le sort impardonnable. Tout son corps brûlait, se déchirait, il criait de douleur espérant que son sacrifice allait sauver les enfants.

Bellatrix lâcha prise subitement, laissant Ron accroupit par terre encore larmoyant de douleur. Il se releva, ne voulait pas lui donner la joie de l'avoir atteint. Il la regarda et elle arborait un sourire victorieux mais ses yeux restaient inassouvis. Elle s'apprêtait à récidiver son sort quand un côté de la Grande Salle s'écroula. Les élèves avaient vu la menace du géant par les grandes fenêtres et ils avaient eut le temps de se disperser loin de l'endroit où le mur tomba. Un grand nuage de poussière étouffa la Grande Salle. Ron ne pouvait plus voir, ni ses adversaires, ni ses protégés. D'un coup de baguette, il fit se dissiper cette masse de résidu. Le bruit extérieur, qui était jusque là lointain et étouffé, résonnait maintenant avec plus de force. Le vent froid s'engouffrait à présent dans la salle, mêler d'échos meurtriers.

Les enfants avaient fui cet éboulis, mais Peter n'y avait pas échappé. Ron vit que plusieurs morceaux de pierres lui étaient tombés dessus, ainsi que le bras massif du géant. Il pouvait l'entendre supplier Bellatrix de venir en son aide, mais elle ne bougea pas. Du sang coulait de sa bouche, on ne pouvait voir que sa tête et un bras. Tout le reste de son corps était ensevelit. Malgré la hargne qu'il avait envers Queudver, il avait pitié de lui. Il méritait de mourir, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser sans ne rien faire…

Avant de s'en approcher, il se retourna vers Bellatrix et il la vit près de lui. Elle le regarda à son tour et regarda avidement la sortie. Soudainement, de la fumée veloutée, de couleur violette pénétra dans la pièce par l'orifice que la porte éclaté avait laissé. Une silhouette mince se dessina aux-travers de cette brume épaisse et se dirigea sur Bellatrix. Celle-ci ne faisait aucun geste, immobile, fixant l'être parfait qui ne cessait de s'approcher. Après quelques secondes de surprise, Ron sut que le moment était arrivé de faire sortir les élèves de la pièce. Il leurs fit donc signe de sortir.

" Contournez les trolls, il y a un passage derrière la statut de la sorcière borgne, leur dit-il. Il vous conduira à Pré-au-lard, il y a des Aurors qui vous attende. Dépêchez-vous.

Un peu prit au dépourvu, les élèves avançaient lentement, craintivement mais au fur et à mesure, de débit de sortit s'accéléra. Les élèves passèrent près de lui, jetant des regards inquiets en direction des trolls et Ron les vit disparaître derrière la statut. Quand le dernier élève glissa dans l'étroit passage, Ron se retourna vers les deux femmes près de lui. Elles étaient face à faces. Bellatrix était hypnotisée par les yeux améthyste de l'étrangère, elle était donc pas en état de nuire. Jetant des regards déconcertés à la femme exotique, il se dirigea vers Peter qui n'avait pas bougé depuis quelque temps. Il s'accroupit près de lui et mit sa main dans son cou. Il sentit le léger battement irrégulier de son cœur sous ses doigts. Peter était encore vivant, mais c'était tout juste. Il prit une pièce de monnaie dans sa poche et la glissa dans la main de Pettigrow.

" Azkaban, murmura-t-il.

Peter disparut faisant tomber lourdement le bras du géant par terre. Il savait qu'à Azkaban, il y aurait une équipe médicale qui prendrait soin de lui, pour le tenir en vie. Peter avait raison, il était incapable de tuer, il était incapable de laisser mourir. Depuis qu'il était auror, il y eut plusieurs situations qui aurait mené un autre à tuer, mais lui préférait les envoyer à Azkaban et ne pas prendre la responsabilité du jugement dernier. C'est ce qu'il avait fait avec Peter.

Les deux femmes étaient toujours l'une en devant de l'autre, immobiles. Ron s'en approcha, aucune n'eut de réaction face à sa venue. Il regarda Bellatrix. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, sa bouche entre-ouverte, son souffle lent et régulier, comme si elle s'était endormie, debout les yeux grands ouverts. Ron lui prit la main, elle n'eut aucune réaction, il y glissa la pièce de monnaie, murmura « Azkaban », puis elle disparut.

Il se retourna alors vers l'étrangère.

" Quatre jours nous ont séparé Ronald, commença-t-elle d'un ton lointain en caressant la joue de l'auror.

Il la regarda, quatre jours pour elle, mais quatre mois pour lui...

" Comment as-tu su? lui demanda-t-il.

" Quand nous avons fait le pacte du silence, tu nous as laissé un bout de ton cœur. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu avais besoin d'aide. Père m'a permis d'intervenir. Mais seulement pour cette fois. Tu devras faire le reste seul, Ronald.

Azenor se leva sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres du rouquin avant de s'évaporer dans une brume de la couleur de ses yeux. Ron resta figé quelques instants, paralysé par le baiser. Quand elle s'était approchée, il a pu sentir le parfum floral de ses cheveux. Un parfum qui restera gravé dans sa mémoire pour le reste de sa vie, comme les douze jours qu'il avait passé sur Atlantide. Léchant ses lèvres, goûtant ainsi les effluves sucrés des fruits défendus, la réalité lui tomba dessus brutalement. L'horloge sonna le premier coup de neuf heures…

Il y avait une heure que Harry était descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets. Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête, plus fortement que le gong de l'horloge : « Si je ne suis pas revenu, ici, avec Ginny, dans une heure, c'est que je suis mort. Alors le monde reposera entre tes mains. » Son cœur s'arrêta et ses entrailles se comprimèrent. Il n'était pas près à l'affronter, mais il n'avait plus le choix, il avait donné sa parole. En se rendant rapidement aux toilettes des filles, s'apercevant ainsi que Harry n'était par réapparu, il espéra qu'il avait seulement prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'ait cru et qu'en descendant dans la trappe, il découvrirait Ginny et Harry en vie.

Le chemin fut facilement et rapidement franchit. Aucun mangemort, aucune créature ne vint interrompre sa marche vers l'ennemi. L'odeur qui régnait dans le passage souterrain était putride presque insupportable. Le tunnel était toujours dans une obscurité sinistre, les parois de pierres suintaient d'humidité et le gros trou qu'il avait creuser dans l'éboulis de rocs était toujours intacte.

Il avançait sans vraiment réfléchir. Il avait peur, terriblement peur de découvrir ce qui se cacherait derrière la porte de la Chambre. Il était terrifié à l'idée de retrouver sa petite sœur, morte sur le plancher, son meilleur ami à ses côtés et Voldemort debout l'attendant pour le combattre. Il ne pouvait entendre que le vacarme que faisait son cœur dans sa poitrine, il s'accrochait à sa baguette pour ne pas trop trembler, de grosses gouttes perlaient son front.

Il ne lui restait que quelques mètre à franchir avant d'atteindre la porte. C'est à ce moment qu'il trébucha sur quelque chose de froid. Il leva sa baguette allumée pour examiner ce qui était étendu par terre. C'était long, mince et vert. Il parcoura de sa baguette la silhouette serpentine et s'aperçu qu'elle était tranchée en deux. Harry avait combattu et vaincu Nagini. C'était un bon présage pensa Ron.

Il enjamba le serpent mort et avança vers la porte. Elle était entre-ouverte, retenu par une pierre. Il osa un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. La première chose qu'il aperçut, ce fut un corps allongé au pied d'un immense pilier de pierre faiblement éclairer par les torches. Il se sentit soudainement bizarre. Il avait mainte fois imaginé son corps, que le voir en chair et en os était impressionnant. Il était comme Harry l'avait décrit, mais cette fois, ses yeux de serpent rouge sang était clos, il était étendu par terre, mort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu.

Une joie indescriptible le submergea, tout allait enfin prendre fin… mais il restait encore une chose à voir. Il pénétra dans la Chambre, et chercha sa petite sœur des yeux. Et il la vit. Vivante, enlacer dans les bras de Harry. La joie qui l'avait envahit en voyant le corps de Voldemort, se quintupla. Ginny et Harry s'embrassaient et ils étaient vivants.

Mais toute cette joie s'écroula quand il vit le rayon de lumière verte entre les deux corps étreints, puis le corps de Ginny tomber abruptement contre le sol sous la baguette levée de Harry Potter.

* * *

Hahaha!À la prochaine!  
Emily 


	6. Chapter 6

Bon et bien un nouveau chapitre!  
Mais avant tout réponses aux reviews.

_AnnaOz:_ Merci beaucoup! C'est pas humain? La suite l'est moins... pour ce qui est de Ginny, la dernière phrase du chapitre le disait clairement, mais pour Harry et bien, la suite te le dira. Pour l,humanité de Ron, il en a eut poour Peter, mais il aura-t-il pour Harry? La question ce pose... Bonne Lecture!  
_Anais_: Merci! Dans les anals comme une fin des plus sadiques? j'aime bien l'idée, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, les fins sadiques sont pour ses lecteurs en haleine. il suffit de ne pas trop tarder entre les chapitres... ce que j'ai de la difficulté à faire... Mais bon! je vais essayer de m'améliorer, sur ce point et de faire si c'est possible d'autre fin qui laisse en suspence... vous aimez ça...  
_panthere_: Cette fin c,était pour que tu reviennes! Voici la suite!  
_hermione malfoy:_ Non! tu as bien lu. harry a bien tué Ginny. Dsl. Dans la suite une légère apparition d'Hermione. Voici la suite.  
_Emma&Danaé:_Oui, c'est vrai! Comment? Avec l'Avada Kedavra en (non-verbal spells). et Pourquoi? et bien parce que... ous le saurez bien dans ce chapitre. Une fin pareil nécessite une suite vite. Trois semaines c'est pas trop j'espère! Voici la suite!  
_Rebecca-Black:_ Merci! parce que je suis méchante! Haha! voici la suite!  
_Kika:_ Merci Beaucoup!  
_Rose Monaghan Weasley:_ Hey! Une fan de Ron, et bien non il ne meurt pas. C'était heureux... mais le titre c'est la **fin** du trio. Je ne pouvais pas les faire se retrouvé jouyeusement à la fin, n'est-ce pas? Voici la suite!  
_flo0o'z:_ Mmmh! Que dire! As-tu bien lu la dernière phrase du dernier chapitre? Parce que non, Ron ne va pas sauté dans les bras de Harry, parce que Potter vient de tué Ginny. à moins que tu déteste réellement Ginny. Enfin... lit la suite si tu veux savoir comment Ron réagit à ça! Bonne Lecture.  
_légion:l'étranger:_ Merci! Un admirateur... j'adore...! Tu as raison! Hermione y est pour quelque chose, il l'a bien dit qu'il l'aimait... et ... enfin bref! tu verras bine la suite, mais même si cette fic ce termine bientôt, il y aura probablement une suite avec de plus ample informations. Mais pour l'instant ce chapitre explique quelques élémenets. Comme tu pourras le remarquer, comme tu le dis si bien, "tout le monde a une part sombre" bonne Lecture!  
_aiglus:_ Et! Mais toi non plus tu n'as pas lu le titre. La **fin** du trio.Harry et Ron se battre côte à côte, mmmh pas sur... Mais bon! Je te pardonne d'avoir eut cet excès d'optimisme. tu es un de mes plus fidèle lecteur alors... _merci!_ Et pour répondre à ta grande question: et bien Harry a... haha, je ne te le dit pas! Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres, celui-ci compris, mais une suite sous une autre titre est possible. à la prochaine!

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

_Mais toute cette joie s'écroula quand il vit le rayon de lumière verte entre les deux corps étreints, puis le corps de Ginny tomber abruptement contre le sol sous la baguette levée de Harry Potter._

**_Chapitre 6_**

Pendant quelques secondes, qui lui paru une éternité, Ron resta pétrifié d'effroi. Son sang s'était glacé dans ses veines, son souffle s'était brusquement arrêté, il ne pouvait plus penser suite à ce qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Ce ne pouvait être réel! Il ferma les yeux espérant de tout cœur quand les rouvrirant, il redécouvrirait le tableau amoureux devant lui. Mais cette toile qui apparu quand il ouvrit les yeux représentait encore une fois cette effroyable vision : le corps élancé et gracieux de sa petite sœur reposant contre le sol de pierre. Morte. La baguette encore levée de l'assassin en direction de la défunte, Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler les dernières informations que ses yeux lui avaient fournies. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il apercevait à ce moment précis. Il ne voulait pas le croire. Il était terrifier à l'idée que cela puisse être réel.

Il sut que c'était bien réel, quand deux émeraudes se tournèrent vers lui. Il n'y put y voir, ni culpabilité, ni peine, ni victoire. Harry était impassible devant la mort de Ginny, il était sans émoi devant la rage du frère de celle-ci. Une chute d'eau bouillante engouffra Ron dans une haine monstrueuse, une vague de souffrance s'abattit sur son cœur le lacérant en milles miettes et une marée de larmes inonda ses yeux.

" Tu n'aurais pas du voir ça Ron, commença Harry comme s'il s'agissait d'une banalité.

" …

Ron était incapable de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

" Pourquoi? … C'est bien cela que tu veux me demander Ron? Pourquoi ai-je fait ça?

Harry se pencha lentement sur Ginny, il lui caressa le visage amoureusement, comme il avait l'habitude de faire et enlevant une mèche de cheveux qui lui cachait les yeux.

" Regardes-la Ron…, continua Harry.

Malgré lui, Ron regarda sa petite sœur. Elle avait le visage d'un ange, une auréole de cheveux de feu, les yeux clos et l'air réjouit de l'étreinte qu'elle avait partagée avec Harry juste avant de trépasser… juste avant de se faire odieusement occire par celui-ci sans préavis, plutôt. Elle n'aurait pas du mourir si jeune, elle n'aurait pas du mourir…! Elle devait s'éteindre à un âge très avancé, entouré d'une ribambelle d'enfants, de petits-enfants, d'arrière-petits-enfants et d'un mari aimant. Il ne devait pas la voir mourir. Il aurait du partir avant elle… et sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elle était atrocement dure. Son cœur lui brûla atrocement la poitrine, une boule d'émotion s'empara de sa gorge et il ne put réprimer un sanglot accompagné d'un déluge sur ses joues.

" … elle est heureuse maintenant. Elle était triste, elle le cachait bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans moi. Seulement, moi je pouvais vivre sans elle. J'ai seulement fait ce qui était le mieux pour elle.

" Le mieux pour elle…? répéta Ron dans un murmure étranglé. Tu l'as… tu l'as…

" Tué! Oui, Ron, je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué pour son bien. Normalement, tu n'étais pas sensé voir que c'était moi qui le faisais, mais… abattre l'autre cinglé à été un peu plus long que prévu. C'est impressionnant la volonté qu'il a mit pour essayer de me vaincre. Mais apparemment, il n'était pas assez fort.

Ron cru apercevoir une légère étincelle de fierté dans les yeux de Potter. Mais cette ardeur s'éteignit bien rapidement pour ne laisser plus rien, qu'une ombre sombre et sans émotion.

" Pourquoi es-tu là déjà? reprit Harry en se rapprochant de Ron.

" …

" Ah! Oui! C'est vrai… pour me seconder…, tu vois bien que ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'avoue qu'à un moment, j'ai bien cru y laisser ma peau… mais c'est du passé maintenant. Il est mort, enfin…

Ron le regardait, interdit. Harry n'avait plus de sentiments, il parlait des meurtres qu'il venait de commettre avec une telle aisance que s'en était inhumain. Il ne le reconnaissait plus, ce n'était pas Harry Potter qu'il avait devant lui. Harry n'aurait jamais tué Ginny, il n'aurait jamais parlé de sa victoire sur Voldemort comme il parlait des victoires de Quidditch… Harry James Potter n'était plus.

" Hey! Ron, tu m'écoutes? cria Harry.

Ron le regarda avec insistance. Bien sur qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Le bourdonnement incessant qui rugissait à ses oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre les paroles de Potter. La tempête d'émotion et de réflexion détournait toutes élocutions d'arriver et d'être assimiler correctement à son cerveau. C'est seulement lorsque Harry prononça un nom, que le blocage mental de Ron le libéra de sa paralysie. Hermione…

" Ne t'en prends pas à elle, rugit Ron sous l'impulsion, sous la peur de perdre une autre personne qu'il aime.

Cela faisait déjà deux en une soirée, sa petite sœur et son meilleur ami…

" Je ne m'en prends pas à elle, Ron, répondit Harry d'une manière très dégagé. Je n'ai jamais eut l'intention de lui faire du mal. C'est fou comme tu peux la défendre, même après ce qu'elle t'a fait. Ah! Mais c'est vrai, c'est de ta faute si elle s'est retournée vers moi. Tu es parti pendant un an… Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle allait t'attendre pendant tout ce temps? Tsss! Voyons, Ron… tu es misérable. Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'elle se satisfait de toi? Qu'elle reste avec toi parce que c'est raisonnable et qu'elle ne veut pas te faire de la peine? Mon pauvre Ron…

Harry baissa la tête et ricana quelques instants. Ron ne pouvait presque plus se contenir, il était rouge de colère, de haine. Comment pouvait-il l'insulté de la sorte… mais ce n'était que la suite des évènements, il détruisait… que se soit de l'extérieur ou de l'intérieur…

" C'est comme pour tout à l'heure, poursuivit Harry reprenant son souffle de son hilarité. Je n'avais qu'à te sortir des souvenirs nostalgiques et des excuses… des belles paroles quoi, pour que tu accoures aussitôt. C'est pathétique! J'espère au moins que tu ne l'as pas cru quand elle a nié m'aimer?

" Pourquoi ne l'airais-je pas fait? cracha Ron.

" Parce qu'elle te mentait! S'exclama Harry au bord de l'exaspération. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne te fasse son numéro de pardon. Elle m'aime et c'est pour ça qu'elle a couché avec moi. C'est parce qu'elle le désirait autant que moi…

" Tu mens…

" Non! répondit Harry avec une pointe de colère. Je te montre seulement la vérité parce que tu es trop borné pour la voir par toi-même. Hermione n'est pas ton jouet, elle ne t'appartient pas, elle ne t'a jamais appartenu et elle ne t'appartiendra jamais. C'est moi qu'elle épousera, c'est moi qui sera le père de l'enfant et si par malheur, le bébé à les cheveux roux, je n'aurai qu'à faire une mise au point et tout sera parfait. Hermione n'aura pas d'autre choix. Qui crois-tu qu'elle va choisir entre toi et moi… entre le Survivant qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et un pathétique auror parmi tant d'autres… la réponse est évidente…

S'en fut trop! Ron ne pouvait en subir d'avantage, la limite de son humanité fut franchit…

" Pas si tu es mort Potter, murmura Ron épris de démence. Avada Keda…

" NON! cria Harry en désarmant Ron d'un coup de baguette subtil. Tu ne voudrais pas te transformer en meurtrier…

" Ne se transforme en meurtrier, que celui qui ne s'en soucis…

Et il l'empoigna par la gorge d'une main, malgré leur distance l'un de l'autre. Il ne lui suffisait que de refermer la main…

Harry commença à suffoquer, les deux mains sur la poigne invisible qui lui serrait le cou. Il se sentit soudainement soulever de terre, augmentant ainsi la douleur et réduisant l'orifice respiratoire. Bien que l'air n'arrivait que par infime bouffée dans ses poumons, il continuait de regarder son adversaire sans lui montrer son besoin grandissant tout en gardant un sourire sur les lèvres. Il sentit son dos percuter une paroi rocheuse de la chambre, ses pieds étaient maintenant à plus de trois mètres du sol.

" Tu… tu philosophes… maintenant…, ricana-t-il dans une suffocation bien marquée.

Le sang commençait à lui manquer au cerveau, l'air n'alimentait plus correctement son organisme, des points noirs commencèrent à lui tourner devant les yeux et ses oreilles bourdonneront dangereusement, mais il fut toutefois capable d'entendre et de comprendre ce que lui disait Ron.

" Tu es un meurtrier… tu as tué ma sœur… je ne fais que la venger, lui dit-il la démence dans les yeux.

Sa démence fit place à sa rage et sa tristesse, les larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage déformé par la douleur intérieur, mais il serra un peu plus sa prise et le visage Harry devint violet avec des nuages bleus.

" Je ne pourrai plus vivre après ça, cria-t-il désespérément. Tu sais très bien ce que ça me fait de te faire ça, tu étais mon meilleur ami, mon frère… tu m'as trahi... Harry…

Dans un dernier sourire, Harry ferma les yeux en lui disant au revoir. C'est à ce moment que Ron craqua. Il lâcha sa prise et laissa le corps chuter sur le sol de pierre. Il ne bougeait plus, il ne respirait plus… Ron le regarda, impuissant, se rongeant l'intérieur de culpabilité… « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… je ne le voulais pas… » Trop d'émotions s'engouffraient dans sa tête et dans son cœur qu'il ne put toutes les garder à l'intérieur. Il s'écroula par terre et vomit les traces de sa souffrance à l'écart des deux dépouilles.

Il n'entendit pas les pas précipités d'un vieil homme à la barbe argenté s'avancer vers lui. Il ne comprit rien quand le mage le prit par les épaules pour le remettre debout, ni quand celui-ci lui mit la petite Ginny dans les bras, ni quand il lui fourra une bille craquée au creux de la main, ni quand le crochet invisible lui attrapa le nombril et qu'il se sentit perdre pied.

Tout autour de lui était flou, des vagues de couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux, il avait de la difficulté à reconnaître les lieux où il se trouvait, les larmes lui brouillaient la vue. Des bruits de pas précipités lui vinrent aux oreilles, deux masses de couleurs indéfinies s'approchèrent de lui.

" Ron, dit une voix qu'il reconnu être celle de Remus Lupin. Qu'est-ce qui…non…

Il sentit l'homme s'approcher de lui et essaya de lui prendre Ginny des bras. Mais Ron la serra plus fort, essayant, sans résultat, de réchauffer ce petit corps gelé et empêcher Lupin de lui volé.

" Ronald… donnes-la moi… tu ne peux plus rien faire pour elle, intervient le loup-garou d'une voix douce.

Ron ferma les yeux étroitement, faisant déferler toutes les larmes sur ses joues. Quand il les rouvrit, il vit parfaitement le visage fatigué et attristé du loup-garou. Ses yeux gris le regardaient, le scrutait puis tombèrent sur le visage pâle de Ginny. Ron sentit le corps lui échappé des mains, puis il vit Remus l'emporter avec lui. Avant que le loup-garou n'est pu faire plus de pas vers la sortit du salon de l'ancienne maison des Black, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé. Une vieille femme rondelette et aux cheveux roux entra précipitamment dans la pièce, suivit d'une femme plus jeune à la chevelure broussailleuse. Sa mère et Hermione. Son cœur se serra d'une étrange façon. Le mélange de peur, de tristesse et de haine... la haine bien destinée à Hermione. Cette femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur en couchant avec un meurtrier… un meurtrier qu'il venait de tué…

Le cri déchirant de sa mère le ramena aux évènements présent. Elle s'était précipité sur Lupin et essayait de réveiller la plus jeune des Weasley. Ses pleurs étaient bouleversants, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi. C'est alors qu'il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras pendant que Lupin transportait le corps plus loin. Molly sanglotait, se débattait dans les bras de son fils. Ron ne savait que faire devant la détresse de sa mère, il n'arrivait pas à surmonter la sienne…

Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard ambré d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas bougé, tremblant sur place, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle scruta le regard de Ron, mais se ne fut pas lui qu'elle vit. Cet homme n'était pas Ron, n'était plus Ron. Il était déchiré, souillé, mort.

Molly se dégagea de son fils et alla rejoindre Lupin dans les étages, Ron était maintenant seul avec Hermione. Il ne pouvait rester avec elle, pour le moment ce qu'il ressentait était trop fort pour qu'il reste calme. Il la haïssait, il la méprisait… il l'aimait… C'était confus et trop dur à gérer, la seul chose qu'il convenait de faire en cet instant c'était de retourner d'où il était venu et continuer de combattre le Mal pour ce racheter de ses fautes, des fautes qu'il voudrait jamais avouer à qui que soit… Il transplana la laissant seule au milieu du salon, désorienté, triste et déchiré. Elle alla rejoindre les autres aux étages, guérissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les blesser qui arrivaient.

Ron avait transplané aux grilles de Poudlard. Le tableau qu'il avait devant lui était terriblement dévastant. Une partie du château était en flamme ainsi qu'un bout de forêt, la grande salle était écrasé par un géant, les murs d'une autre section s'était effondrer, des morts et des blessés recouvraient le sol, mais ce qui était le plus déconcertant c'était le silence. Ce n'était pas un silence absolu, il pouvait entendre des cris de détresse, des rugissements de bêtes, le crépitement de l'incendie… mais ce n'était plus le timbre de la guerre. Il traversa le parc lentement, regardant autour de lui. La guerre avait laissé place à la dévastation. Poudlard n'était plus…

Il aperçu son frère Charlie et deux autres hommes essayant de maîtriser un dragon, il aperçu Neville près du corps du professeur Chourave, il aperçu McGonagall, Rogue et le professeur Vector, les baguettes levées en direction de cinq mangemorts ligotés, il aperçu des centaures essayant d'éteindre les flammes qui envahissait la forêt avec l'aide des êtres des eaux, il aperçu Hagrid en compagnie de Graup tirant sur le corps inerte d'un géant. Dans les escaliers, il croisa le regard ravagé d'un Serpentard qui s'y était assit en compagnie d'un Gryffondor. Tous les deux épuisé mais encore solidaire…

Ron se dirigea vers le deuxième étage. Il ne croisa plus personne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entré dans la Chambre. Dumbledore était toujours là, accroupit près du corps de Harry. Quand il l'entendit arrivé, il se retourna lentement et posa son regard bleuté sur Ron.

" Que s'est-il passé Ronald? demanda-t-il de son éternelle voix calme mais bizarrement humide.

" Il… il… je…

Ron était incapable de le dire, d'avouer ce qu'il avait fait. Le regard scrutateur de son ancien directeur le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ron détourna le regard, mais sachant qu'il devait dire ce qui c'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait, il porta sa baguette à sa tempe, revivant le moment le plus terrible de sa vie, et tira sur le souvenir. Dumbledore mit la main dans sa poche et en sorti une fiole où Ron y inséra son souvenir. Après avoir remis la fiole dans sa poche, Dumbledore se pencha une seconde fois vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Sans plus de regard vers le jeune Auror, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

Ron le regarda partir. L'homme si âgé ne paraissait pas s'épuisé au poids de son protéger. Il s'engouffra dans le trou, et Ron resta immobile plusieurs minutes. C'était fini! Voldemort avait été vaincu, la plupart des mangemorts étaient en prison, les autres allaient se terrer, mais les aurors auront vite fait de les retrouver. Il restait à reconstruire. Reconstruire les villages, les maisons, Poudlard… mais également guérir les familles et les cœurs. Le matériel était facilement remplaçable, mais les familles qui avaient été déchiré resteront plus longtemps détruit. Ils devront faire face à chaque journée, une à la fois, être plus solidaire qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

C'est à ce moment que Ron pensa au bébé. Hermione était enceinte de lui, ou de Harry… S'il était de Harry, le bébé ne connaîtrait jamais son père, il ne le connaîtrait que par les histoires et les légendes, mais il ne le verrait jamais. Il le verrait comme un héros de l'histoire, un héros qui avait sauvé le monde de la sorcellerie au péril de sa vie. Il ne connaîtra jamais la vérité. Mais quelle vérité? Harry avait toujours était un ami loyal, généreux et courageux… mais dans les derniers mois, il avait trahit deux personnes et il avait enlevé la vie à l'une d'elle. Il n'était plus Harry. Mais ça, personne ne le saura jamais. Il n'allait pas se venter d'avoir tué le Sauveur et qui le croirait s'il disait que Harry avait tué Ginny? Personne… seul Dumbledore et lui allait connaître la vraie vérité, dans les moindres détails.

Mais si c'était lui le père, il voulait être près de lui le plus possible, il ne voulait pas que le bébé soit tiré d'un côté ou de l'autre, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit déchiré par une famille désunie. Il voulait qu'il vive dans un foyer comme dans lequel il avait grandit, avec des parents unis, des frères, des sœurs, une maison dans laquelle il allait se sentir aimé, protéger. Et il le voulait même si le bébé n'était pas de lui, il allait en prendre soin comme le sien, il allait l'aimer comme le sien… il allait le faire pour le bébé… il avait prit sa décision avant même d'y avoir réfléchit… même sa haine envers elle ne pouvait l'empêcher, son amour était toujours plus grand… il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivé du bébé, un peu de temps pour éclaircir quelques affaires, pour en oublier d'autre et pour reconstruire quelque chose… il allait le faire pour le bébé… il allait continuer pour lui…

Après cette réflexion, Ronald regarda autour de lui. Il était seul, avec un cadavre, dans la Chambre des Secrets, maintenant, plus personne ne pourra l'ouvrir. Les deux derniers parlant le Fourchelangue avaient trépassé. Il se dirigea vers le corps de Voldemort. Il ne savait que trop faire de lui. Le laisser là? Non, il voulait que la communauté magique voient son corps brûler, se détruire, pour plus aucune crainte ne naisse envers lui.

Il prit le corps longiligne et le mit à la reverse sur son épaule. Il était léger, très léger, qu'un paquet d'os et de peau. Cela lui faisait étrange de le porter ainsi, d'avoir un contacte physique avec lui, il avait une certaine crainte qu'il soit à quelques part encore en vie…

En sortant du château, le tableau qu'il avait vu en revenant était le même. Les mangemorts criaient en voyant leur maître ainsi perché, ils avaient du sentir sa mort par la marque, mais le voir était tout autre. Ron le lâcha par terre et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Quand il sut que tous les regards étaient vers le cadavre, il y mit feu. Cela mettait réellement fin à tout ce Mal…

...Vraiment?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous à plut! Le prochain et dernier chapitre d'ici Halloween!  
À bientôt!  
Emily 


	7. Lettre d'excuse

_Lettre d'excuse_

31 octobre 2005

Bonjour chers lecteurs,

Malheureusement, ce chapitre n'en ait pas un! Comme le titre l'indique, c'est une lettre d'excuse destinée à vous tous. J'avais prévu le dernier chapitre de cette histoire en date d'Halloween, mais j'ai eu quelques malheureux contre temps qui m'ont empêché d'écrire les deux dernières semaines. Le chapitre est en route, mais il n'est pas terminé. Cela vaut également pour _Noctem et Diurnum_, qui n'avance pas aussi rapidement que je le souhaite… Alors je m'excuse de vous avoir fait une fausse joie en ouvrant ce chapitre et de vous avoir donné une date de publication que je n'ai pu respecter. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop! Alors je m'excuse encore… Je tâcherai d'être plus régulière dans mes publications prochaines.

En espérant que vous allez continuer de me lire!  
En passant... Happy Halloween!

Emily


	8. Chapter 7

Je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à mon amie Chrystel qui combat courageusement la leucémie.  
_Continue de lutter contre cette maladie ma grande, continue de sourire comme tu le fais, ton assuance légendaire lui fera peuret la santé reviendra!_

* * *

Et bien voici le dernier chapitre de _La fin du trio_.  
Alors sans plus attendre...  
Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7

Le temps ne pouvait être plus maussade. Une pluie froide tombait en ce matin de novembre et le vent s'y mêlait sombrement. C'était un matin ordinaire pour la plupart des gens, un dimanche, jour de repos, où ils pouvaient prendre du bon temps en famille, oublier leurs soucis et vivre pleinement la vie en ensoleillant cette journée pluvieuse. Mais pour une certaine communauté, ce triste dimanche représentait la fin de plusieurs d'entre eux. Un adieu…

Hermione Granger était assise sur son lit, le regard dans le vide attendant le temps de partir. Elle allait se rendre, comme un millier d'autre sorcier, à la chapelle pour rendre un dernier hommage aux courageux sorciers qui avait péris lors de la dernière guerre deux semaines auparavant. Le monde de la sorcellerie en portait les séquelles, il en portera peut-être toujours…

Elle se rappelait cette nuit terrible, même si elle n'avait pu combattre. Elle avait accueillit et secouru les membres de l'Ordre au quartier général, elle en avait vu mourir quelques-uns entre ses mains. Elle n'avait rien pu faire pour deux d'entre eux… deux être chers à ses yeux…Ginny et Harry...

Ginny n'était déjà plus quand on l'avait apporté au QG. Elle voyait cette scène chaque nuit, chaque instant qu'elle fermait les yeux, chaque fois qu'elle voyait la mère déchirée de celle-ci : Lupin avec Ginny inerte dans les bras et Ron qui restait immobile derrière, le cri déchirant de Molly en voyant son enfant morte résonnait encore à son oreille, l'étreinte du fils et de la mère et les yeux du fils…

Pendant qu'elle restait immobile à les regarder, versant toutes les larmes de son corps, il avait croisé son regard. Ce regard restera à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Au premier contacte visuelle, elle avait compris qu'il n'était plus lui. Cette image l'avait ravagé. Il s'était passé quelque chose de plus fort que la perte de sa sœur là-bas, quelque chose qui l'avait détruit, quelque chose qui l'avait tué de l'intérieur. Elle était restée quelques instant seule avec lui, quelques secondes qui avait paru terriblement longues. Il l'avait regardé comme si elle avait été coupable de cette mort… il y avait une telle haine dans ses yeux, une haine supérieure à celle qu'elle avait vue quand il lui avait dit que tout était terminé…

Il l'avait quitté, la laissant seule avec sa peine. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle le rejoindre et combattre à ses côtés? C'est ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle n'était pas enceinte. Mais dans cet état, elle ne pouvait faire qu'une chose, resté au QG et continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé, essayer de sauver le plus de vie possible…

Et puis il y avait eu Harry! Il avait eut beaucoup de place dans ses pensées cette soirée là et même encore aujourd'hui… Il était l'élu, celui qui avait été choisit pour combattre Voldemort, celui qui n'aurait pas voulu que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse… Il était son meilleur ami et peut-être un peu plus depuis quelques temps, mais elle ne voudrait jamais ce l'accepter… jamais… Mais ce qui la rongeait le plus, c'est qu'il était peut-être le père de son enfant. Et si c'était le cas, son enfant ne connaîtrait jamais son père, il ne le connaîtrait que par les légendes et les mémoires. Un héros de l'histoire de la magie. Il ne pourrait jamais le voir, jamais entendre sa voix, jamais se faire réconforter dans ses bras, jamais… Il y avait une chance sur deux que son enfant soit dans cette situation et elle le regrettait amèrement.

Sur ce qui c'était passé dans les derniers instants de la guerre, elle y avait beaucoup réfléchit. Avant de partir, d'un simple regard, il lui avait promis qu'il reviendrait, mais il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il était mort et elle n'avait jamais revu son corps. Le Lord Noir avait tué Ginny sans pitié, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et il était mort quelques temps après, suite à l'épuisement du combat. C'est ce qu'on lui avait dit, c'est ce qu'on disait partout… Seulement, elle avait des doutes de la véracité des ces dires. Elle y avait longtemps réfléchit. Quelqu'un avait du se trouver là vers la fin du combat, quelqu'un qui avait été là pour ramener Ginny, qui avait ressortit le corps de Voldemort de la Chambre des Secrets, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas laisser son meilleur ami agoniser sans rien faire, quelqu'un qui l'aurait ramener s'il l'avait trouvé mort… Une énigme tournait autour des derniers instants. La disparition de Dumbledore et du corps de Harry paraissait lié à cette histoire.

Et oui! La dernière fois qu'on avait aperçu Dumbledore, il traversait lentement le parc de Poudlard avec le corps de Harry dans les bras et il avait transplané derrière les grilles. Personne ne l'avait revu par la suite. Le pays tout entier avait été survolé à la recherche du Grand mage et de son apprenti, mais personne ne les avait trouvés. Une rumeur voulait qu'il se soit isolé pour essayer de rendre la vie à son protéger, malgré que tout le monde sache que c'était impossible… même Hermione avait pensé à cette éventualité…

Personne ne savait ce qui c'était réellement passé. Que des suppositions qu'ils croyaient bien fondé! Ron devait le savoir, mais même lors de l'interrogatoire, sous l'influence du Veritaserum, que le ministère lui avait fait subir, il avait affirmé qu'il n'en avait aucune idée. Qu'il était arrivé dans la Chambre et il avait découvert le corps de sa sœur et de Voldemort… Hermione n'en était pas aussi sure! Elle avait bien essayé de lui parler, de le questionner, la seule et unique phrase qu'il avait daigné lui dire, ne l'avait pas rassuré ou éclairé. « J'ai besoin de plus de temps, Hermione. » Il ne l'avait même pas regarder en disant cela et l'avait quitté en lui tournant le dos. Personne n'avait réussit à lui parler depuis les tragiques évènements, même pas un membre de sa famille. Elle avait bien l'intention de découvrir le fin fond de l'histoire, même si elle devait attendre… c'est ce qu'il souhaitait après tout!

Il avait besoin de temps… mais ils en avaient peu. Elle entamait son cinquième mois de grossesse et si Ron devait être le père, elle voulait que leur relation soit meilleure. Elle voulait un rapprochement, même si ce n'était qu'un semblant de relation. Elle ne voulait pas de cet écart, de ce gouffre glacial qui les séparait. Vivre avec un père distant et comme vivre sans père… si tout restait comme cela, son bébé naîtrait sans père. Cela lui faisait terriblement peur.

La sonnette retentit dans le silence de la maison. Quelques instants plus tard, sa mère vint la chercher.

" Ma chérie, dit Mrs Granger, il est arrivé.

" Merci maman.

Hermione se leva péniblement, elle essuya ses yeux et se rendit dans le hall en attrapant sa cape au passage. Elle savait qui était le « il » qui l'attendait au pied de la porte. Elle le voyait régulièrement depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle n'avait jamais rompu les liens avec lui. Elle avait souvent été là pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin, et maintenant, il lui rendait. Poudlard avait suspendu ses activités pour une période non déterminé, alors il pouvait être avec elle plus souvent.

Neville Londubat, un garçon bien maladroit mais combien sensible l'attendait gentiment dans le hall. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras quand elle le vit. Le simple « _Ça va aller…_ » qu'il lui avait soufflé à l'oreille la rassura quelque peu.

Ils partirent ensemble vers la petite chapelle isolée. La pluie martyrisait les vitres de la voiture du ministère. Elle regardait se défiler le paysage britannique devant ses yeux, elle n'accordait aucune attention aux gens que Neville allait chercher.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit prévu après plusieurs heures de route, Neville du lui secouer l'épaule pour qu'elle se rende compte qu'ils y étaient. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir le nombre impressionnant de sorciers qui se tenaient à l'extérieur de la chapelle, qui était beaucoup trop petite pour tous ces gens. Mais comme elle s'en doutait, la chapelle avait été ensorcelée pour tous les accueillir.

Le bâtiment était construit d'une mosaïque de pierre clair et foncé, un vitrail aux couleurs de Poudlard s'érigeait au-dessus de la grande porte de merisier sculpté. Le cloché se dressait au-dessus de la chapelle, sans menace, avec sécurité. Quelques arbres entouraient l'endroit et derrière ceux-ci, une vaste plaine. Une campagne aux milliers de monticules de pierre ou de marbre. Le cimetière s'étendait à perte de vue. C'était là que reposait tous les sorciers qui avaient trépassé.

Elle débarqua de la voiture et suivit Neville jusqu'à l'entré de la chapelle. La pluie avait cessé, mais les larmes continuaient de couler, pour tout le monde. En entrant dans l'oratoire, elle remarqua que l'endroit était plus vaste que la Grande Salle de Poudlard et comportait des centaines de banc pouvant accueillir tous les sorciers qui attendaient à l'extérieur. Elle scruta l'assemblé qui pénétrait lentement et aperçu avec un pincement au cœur, un groupe de rouquins, assit les uns près des autres. Elle aurait aimé les rejoindre, mais elle trouvait cette pensé inapproprié. Ils devaient rester en famille, et puisqu'elle ne faisait plus partit de la famille… elle n'avait pas sa place. Elle décida donc de rester avec Neville et s'assit entre lui et Luna qui les accompagnait.

Quand tout le monde fut bien installé, le maître de cérémonie, un certain Gleis, s'approcha de l'autel et commença à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles dans une langue éteinte. Quand il termina son monologue, la salle était baignée d'un silence lourd. Après quelques minutes de quiétude, il commença le récit des dernières années et fit le décompte des morts à la guerre. À chaque nom, on pouvait entendre un sanglot étouffé, et quelque fois, une personne se levait pour dire un dernier hommage à cette personne qui était chère à son cœur.

Le maître de cérémonie avait procédé par ordre alphabétique. La dernière nommée fut bien Ginevra Molly Weasley. Bill s'était levé et avait fait l'éloge de Ginny d'une voix tremblotante et s'arrêtait quelque fois, incapable de continuer, car sa gorge était trop serrer de sanglots. Ses propos était remplis de vérité et de sensibilité. Il la décrivait comme elle avait toujours été, vivante et forte. Il n'oublia pas de prononcé l'injustice de sa mort, de tous ces morts avant d'aller ce r'asseoir en disant un dernier adieu à sa petite sœur. C'était touchant et terriblement douloureux.

Neville qui sentait les secousses causées par les sanglots d'Hermione, la pris par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui. Se laissant aller contre lui, Hermione regarda néanmoins la rangé de rouquin et aperçu Mrs Weasley dans les bras de son mari, pleurant à chaudes larmes, tout comme elle.

Quand Bill fut de retour aux cotés de Fleur, le maître de cérémonie reprit place près de l'autel. Il ne restait qu'une personne à nommer. Une personne qu'il avait volontairement passé quand il en était à la lettre P.

" Nous ne pouvons pas évoquer la mort de tous ces gens sans parler de quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il d'une voix grave. Je veux parler, bien sûr, de Harry James Potter.

Neville resserra son étreinte sur Hermione quand il entendit le nom de son ami. Il savait qu'elle était terriblement peiner par la mort de ce dernier. Elle, elle regardait toujours les Weasley, un en particulier, celui qui se tenait au bout du banc, celui qui, malgré leur proximité, paraissait loin des autres. Elle l'avait vu se raidir en entendant le nom de Harry. Elle sut qu'il écoutait attentivement tout ce que le maître de cérémonie disait.

" Il a survécu à Tom Marvollo Riddle pour mieux pouvoir le vaincre. Non seulement, c'était un sorcier particulièrement puissant, mais aussi c'était un homme aux qualités multiples. Il a su montrer à de nombreuses reprises, son courage extraordinaire, sa loyauté…

Elle n'entendit pas plus longtemps l'éloge de Harry car Ronald s'était levé brusquement, faisant taire le maître de cérémonie. Tous les regards c'était retourné vers le rouquin qui descendait l'allée d'un pas rapide et direct. Quelques secondes passèrent et l'hommage à Harry continua comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Cependant, Hermione continua de suivre Ron du regard. Elle ne pouvait entendre que des bribes de paroles : « sauveur » « Ordre de Merlin », « l'homme de Dumbledore » (n.d.a. Je devais le marquer!), « monument » … elle le perdit quelques instants plus tard dans l'ombre d'une colonne.

Ron se dirigeait vers la sortie, il devait quitter cette pièce, il étouffait, il ne pouvait plus écouter ces bêtises, ses mensonges au sujet de Harry. C'était trop lui demander…

Avant d'arriver à la grande porte, un mouvement dans la pénombre l'attira du coin de l'œil. Il se retourna et aperçu celui qui était rechercher depuis deux semaines. Il se tenait dans l'ombre d'une colonne de marbre blanc, à l'abri des regards. Ron s'en approcha en s'engouffra dans l'ombre et le scruta quelques instant. Dumbledore avait encore prit de l'âge. Il paraissait épuisé et la lueur de ses yeux s'affaiblissait. Il était troublé.

Son ancien directeur le scruta également, il évalua son état, sa peine et ses remords avant de faire sa déclaration qui devait lui faire après avoir analysé le souvenir de Ron.

" Vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier Ronald, lui dit-il dans un chuchotement.

Meurtrier, c'était le mot que Ron redoutait le plus en ce moment. Il le savait, il était un meurtrier, comme tout les autres qui étaient enfermé à Azkaban. Il avait tué de sang froid, ce n'était pas de la légitime défense. Il le regrettait, certes, mais au moment où il avait commis le crime, il l'avait souhaité! Il ne pourrait jamais ce le pardonner. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il lui dire qu'il n'était pas un meurtrier? Il avait tué…

" Je l'ai tué, marmonna férocement Ron.

" Vous ne l'avez pas tué, Ronald, intervient Dumbledore.

Une explosion jaillit dans sa tête. Harry n'était pas mort. Dumbledore l'avait sauvé… mais la réalité refroidit ses ardeurs…

" Vous l'avez arrêté, reprit le vieil homme, vous l'avez sauvé en faisant cela Ronald.

Comment pouvait-on sauver quelque en le tuant? C'est ce que disait Harry en tuant Ginny. Pour son bien… ce n'est jamais pour le bien de l'autre…

" Comment pouvez-vous dire…

" Il n'était plus lui-même, répondit-il, votre sœur n'aurait certainement pas été sa dernière victime. Vous devez continuer à vivre Ronald, les remords et la rancune n'amènent rien de bon et il y a des gens qui ont besoin de vous. De toi plus que quiconque. Un bébé naîtra bientôt et il aura besoin d'un père.

Ron baissa les yeux et fixa ses pieds. Même sur un ton calme et posé, l'ancien directeur savait montrer sa supériorité et faire rentrer la vérité à l'intérieur des plus borné. Il savait tout ça, mais il avait encore besoin de temps… Il décida donc de dévier la conversation. Et en tant qu'Auror, il devait questionner celui qui a causé cette chasse à l'homme depuis quelques jours.

" Où étiez-vous? lui demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

" Où on avait besoin de moi…

" Où?

Dumbledore ne fit que sourire à sa question, il n'allait pas le lui dire. Il n'était pas prêt à l'entendre, peut-être qu'un jour il le serait, mais pas maintenant.

" Je dois repartir, dit Dumbledore.

" Mais…

C'était trop tôt. Il ne pouvait pas partir pendant qu'il y avait une communauté entière avait besoin de lui, le réclamait. Mais Dumbledore étant ce qu'il est, n'avait aucun compte à rendre à personne, n'ayant plus de responsabilité au sein de la communauté, il était libre de faire ce qu'il désirait.

Dumbledore prit donc la main de Ron et y mit la fiole. La fiole du souvenir…

" Votre souvenir Ronald, je vous donne le choix de le faire connaître aux autres ou de le garder pour vous.

Ron serra la fiole dans sa main. Il allait la garder pour lui, il ne voulait pas que tout le monde sache qu'il était un meurtrier.

" Tu n'es pas un meurtrier, Ronald, reprit Dumbledore.

Ron le regarda une nouvelle fois intensément les yeux brillant de larmes et demanda :

" Quand allez-vous revenir?

" Quand on aura plus besoin de moi, dit-il sagement.

" Qui … qui a besoin de vous? s'essaya Ron.

Dumbledore secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Ron ne pouvait insister plus longtemps. Mais il restait encore une question non résolue que lui seul connaissait la réponse.

" Qu'avez-vous fait de son corps?

" J'ai fais ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui.

Et sans ajouter davantage, Dumbledore s'évapora dans une brume de la couleur de ses yeux. Ron resta quelques instants supplémentaires dans l'ombre de la colonne, méditant sur les propos du vieux mage, et s'interrogeant sur ses questions sans réponses. Cependant, Ron savait que Dumbledore ne faisait jamais rien sans raison particulière et s'il ne lui avait rien dit, c'était probablement pour de bonnes causes.

Suite à cette rencontre, Ron constata que sa douleur était moins lourde. Que ses émotions négatives avaient diminué! Même dans une situation de crise, Dumbledore avait toujours eut cet effet d'apaisement. Il sortit de l'ombre et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'assemblé. Tous regardaient encore devant, écoutant religieusement l'hommage que McGonagall faisait à Harry. Une seule personne regardait dans sa direction… Hermione. Il la regarda, puis repartit vers la sortie.

Arriver à l'extérieur, il marcha longtemps dans la campagne, zigzagant entre les pierres tombales. Il s'arrêta devant celle destiné à sa petite sœur, un trou devant avait été creusé préalablement.

Il s'assit sur la pelouse et ne bougea plus. Le ciel s'était éclaircit et le soleil perçait entre les nuages. Un rayon caressait son visage et pendant un instant, il crut sentir la présence de sa petite sœur. Ce mince moment lui réchauffa le cœur quelque peu. Malgré tout ce que Harry avait pu dire ou faire dans la Chambre, il y avait une partie de vérité, Ron le savait, il l'avait sentit. Ginny était heureuse maintenant… Il regarda au loin, en oubliant tout, vidant sa tête et son cœur, profitant de cette proximité avec sa benjamine. Il ne s'aperçut même pas de la silhouette qui s'était assise près de lui.

Ils restèrent tous deux côtes à côtes sans prononcer mots pendant de longues minutes. Hermione le regardait. Il paraissait loin d'elle, malgré qu'il soit à moins de trente centimètres. Elle l'avait vu se cacher dans la pénombre quelques minutes et en ressortir avec un air étrange. Ni triste, ni en colère, ni heureux… Que s'était-il passé dans l'ombre? Elle voulait le savoir, comme elle voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé dans la Chambre et comme elle voulait savoir ce qu'il advenait d'eux…

Elle savait qu'il avait besoin de temps, il le lui avait dit quelques jours avant, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir s'en approcher, de vouloir lui parler. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre comme ça. Dans l'incertitude, dans le néant qu'elle avait causé, dans la chute de leur trio… Elle devait reprendre sur elle suite à la mort de Harry et Ginny, mais sans Ron, elle en était incapable.

Elle décida donc d'interrompre l'instant méditatif de Ron pour enfin avoir réponse à ses questions. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du rouquin en murmurant son nom. Il prit un temps infini pour tourner la tête vers elle. Elle l'avait vu fermer les yeux, puis les rouvrir sur la petite main qui tenait son bras avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Hermione ne sut décrypter son regard, elle y avait jadis eut la capacité…

Il lui prit la main et l'enleva de son bras avant de la relâcher. Il retourna à sa contemplation du paysage environnant. Hermione interpréta ce geste comme un refus, un éloignement volontaire… Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il parla. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, en tout cas, pas de cette voix.

" Je vais t'aider, débuta-t-il très calmement. Je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux pour le bébé. Je serai là pour lui, même s'il est de Harry… Je serai là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Ce sera mon enfant… notre enfant…

Le « _notre enfant_ » résonna en écho dans sa tête. Elle interpréta cela comme la reprise de leur histoire. Une joie incontestable s'empara d'elle.

" Oh! Ron… commença Hermione en se jetant sur lui.

Il interrompit son élan et la regarda droit dans les yeux et fit non de la tête.

" Non! Hermione, dit-il d'un voix maintenant moins certaine, plus tourmenté. J'ai encore besoin de temps. Tu m'as énormément blessé et après ce qui c'est passé dans la Chambre…

Il baissa la tête. Il n'était pas près à en parler, ça lui avait fait beaucoup plus mal que tout ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Harry lui avait fait mettre en doute l'amour d'Hermione et cela il ne pouvait pas l'oublier...

" Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé dans la Chambre? demanda-t-elle.

" J'ai encore besoin de temps, répondit-il.

" Mais…

" Non! Hermione!

Il prit une grande inspiration, pour ne pas crier, pour ne pas pleurer, puis il lui prit la main, avec délicatesse.

" Je t'aime Hermione, mais j'ai besoin de temps. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Plusieurs larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Hermione, mais aucune sur celles de Ron. Il se leva enfin et marmonna un dernier : « Je suis désolé » et se retourna vers la foule qui s'avançait vers les tombes, emportant les cercueils des défunts.

_Un mois plus tard…_

Il était arrivé devant sa porte depuis quelques minutes déjà, mais il n'arrivait pas à annoncé sa présence. Il y avait dès lors trois semaines qu'il préparait cela qu'il ne devait pas lâcher si près du but. Il lui avait promis qu'il serait là pour le bébé, il n'avait pas mentit. Il avait préparé sa venue dans le plus grand secret, mais il fallait maintenant qu'il lui montre ce qu'il avait préparé pour le petit… et pour eux. Il ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction, mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne devait plus reculer. C'est ainsi qu'il vint la chercher pour l'amener au cœur de Londres, dans un cartier principalement habité par les Moldus, pour lui montré ce qu'il avait aménagé.

Elle fut surprise au début quand elle le vit sur son perron, mais elle en était heureuse. Elle sentait que le temps qu'il avait besoin se raccourcissait et qu'il y avait de l'espoir. Son espoir grandit encore plus quand elle entra dans l'appartement qu'il avait acheté… pour eux. Lui, elle et le bébé.

Tout avait déjà prit place, il y avait même les traces d'une habitation régulière. Il lui fit visiter l'endroit comme on visite un musée. Il y avait de la fierté dans sa voix, une gêne presque imperceptible, mais également et surtout une grande joie. Hermione y trouva sa place immédiatement. Elle se sentait bien. Elle se sentait chez elle.

Elle compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus quitter cet endroit quand elle découvrit la petite chambre que Ron avait adaptée pour le bébé. Les murs étaient peints en vert pâle, Ron s'y justifiait en disant ne pas savoir le sexe du bébé. Les meubles étaient tous en bois de chêne, quelques oursons étaient disposés habilement un peu partout et un mobile était suspendu au-dessus du berceau chantonnant une mélodie réconfortante. Elle fut magnifiquement émue de voir l'attention que Ron avait apportée à la venue du petit être, qu'elle n'avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Ron de son côté, il se rappelait quand il avait annoncé à sa mère l'état d'Hermione et son projet d'aménagement. C'était la semaine suivante l'enterrement de Ginny, le jour de la naissance du deuxième enfant de Bill et de Fleur. Ils l'avaient nommé Ginevra Gabrielle Weasley, en la mémoire de Ginny et en l'honneur de sa marraine Gabrielle Delacour. Ce même jour, Charlie et sa femme Adriana avait également annoncé la venu d'un autre Weasley. Molly qui avait souffert de la perte de sa fille, avait retrouvé le sourire suite à ses heureuses nouvelles.

Ronexamina attentivement Hermione. Elle avait changé, elle avait prit des rondeurs qui lui allaient à ravir. Son ventre était maintenant bien visible, il avait encore de la difficulté à croire qu'il y avait un être qui grandissait là, _son_ enfant. Il se mit alors à genou devant elle, la surprenant grandement. Il fit glisser sa main sur le rond que formait son ventre, c'était son premier contacte avec le bébé. Il l'aimait déjà! Il leva le chandail d'Hermione pour avoir un contacte plus rapproché avec lui. Hermione en frissonna, il avait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Elle le regardait caresser son ventre et dire des mots doux à la petite chose qui grandissait en elle. L'émotion qu'elle avait ressentit quelques instants auparavant quintupla et elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

C'est alors que Ron s'approcha encore plus d'elle pour aller coller son oreille contre l'abdomen arrondit, puis pour y donner un baiser, le premier baiser à son bébé. Ensuite, il déposa sa joue où il avait déposé un baiser et enlaça Hermione de ses bras.

Un sanglot s'empara d'elle, mais elle réussit toutefois à rapprocher la tête de Ron en entrelaçant ses doigts dans sa chevelure flamboyante. Il restèrent plusieurs minutes ainsi rapprochées, partageait cet instant, tous les trois.

C'était le départ de la reconstruction de leur relation, tout en douceur mais avec une force indestructible.

_Trois mois plus tard…_

Ron attendait nerveusement dans la salle d'attente. Il ne tenait plus en place, il y avait douze heures qu'il l'avait amené parce qu'elle lui avait dit : « _C'est l'heure Ron_ » Il n'avait pas tout de suite compris l'heure pour quoi, mais quand il l'avait vu crispé le visage, la main sur le ventre bien arrondit, il avait un instant paniqué, l'autre agit. Et il était là, attendant, tournant en rond sous les regards amusés des sages femmes qui passaient.

Mais quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une infirmière avec un rouleau de tissu dans les bras, un sourire radieux au visage, il du s'asseoir pour ne pas s'écrouler. Quand elle lui glissa la petite chose entre les bras, il ne sut pas tout de suite comme il devait s'y prendre, mais quand il sentit sa chaleur le parcourir, son odeur l'envahir, cela lui vint automatiquement.

" C'est une petite fille, M. Weasley, intervient l'infirmière.

" Ma petite fille, dit-il en découvrant la tête du bébé pour y découvrir une fine couche de cheveux couleur de feu.

* * *

C'est tout! Si vous avez questions ou commentaires n'hésiter surtout pas. Il y aura un chapitre de réponses aux reviews quand j'en aurai eu suffisamment...!  
Emily 


End file.
